Eyes
by Effrinae Trinx
Summary: Effie and Haymitchs POVs. Hayffie. Effie gets Haymitch's attention. Finally. supposed to be a one shot but I had way to much fun! plus I thank my readers for their encouraging reviews xxx
1. Chapter 1

Bit of Effie POV Drabble. Haymitch and those sexy eyes…

"Hello?"

Typical, my cell always rings at the most inconvenient times!

"Cinna? Can't it wait? I've just got out of the shower. I'm- yes, yes what!? WHAT!? NO THEY DIDNT? I'll kill- hang on!"

I quickly wrapped my silk gown around myself and headed into the lounge to retrieve my work file. Those sneaky little stylists at 2 had gotten wind of the brand new fabrics designer that we had penned for this year and had offered them more money to ditch us! It wouldn't be the first time they'd tried to pull this off but I'd sorted the contracts this year and I'd be damned if I was going to let them try and fool me again! That snake Petunia! She was always snooping around my things at our escort meetings! She must have seen the new fabric samples in my bag.

My hair was still dripping wet and falling down my back as I held the phone to my ear and pushed open the living room door.

Damn.

Haymitch was here.

He stood alone by the fire place reading some sort of political newspaper. I hesitated. Barely decent and barefaced, he'd never seen me so exposed before.

There was no time.

Who cares! He can tease me all he wants about how fine and long my awful hair is or how freckly I am without my make up on. Hell, he teases me 24/7 anyways, what's a little more fuel for his fire?

"Ok! Ok! Cinna! Calm down. I have it here, just give me a moment!"

I pulled the file from my bag and placed it down on the table.

"Just let me find- oh wait! Here it is! The contact, yes! It's already signed! Just let me quickly read over it, if they've made no breakers then they haven't got a leg to stand on"

I continued to flick through the contract as droplets of water ran down my jawline and hit the table as I hovered over it.

Bending over this table, I was fully aware of how naked I was under this gown and also fully aware that the news paper in Haynitchs hand no longer had his full attention. His eyes. I could always feel when they were on me. Like he had the power to project pure fire at me from across the room using just his eyes. Fire that burned through this, now soggy, gown and exposed me fully. I hoped I was still red enough from the shower for him not to notice my blush.

"Ah ha! Here! 'Upon signing in agreement with this contract with chosen district yada yada ya…all designers must uphold the contract agreements as requested by yada yada ya….' "That would be us, district 12….erm….oh yes. 'contract may only be terminated if said party' "that would be them. 'did not meet the standards and expectations as discussed from yada yada ya…termination can not be decreed by said party for offers and or challenges from other districts once the contract has been signed!' "There! It's all here in black an white! Whoever agreed to take 2 up on their offer obviously has no idea that our agreement has already been made! They'll fry for this!"

I felt my gown loosen slightly as I slammed my hand into the table in triumph

"Yes, I'll fax you a copy right away, there's a- "

I felt a hot and heavy hand brush the back of my thigh before tugging on the hem of my gown. I shot around and met his eyes.

"-HAYMITCH ABERNATHY WHAT ON EARTH!"

He stood before me, with an almost humoured look on his face. My left hand clung to my gown and my right held the phone to my ear

"Oh…nothing Cinna, just Haymitch being…well…Haymitch!" I held his gaze

"Yes, I'll call you later. Thank you and don't worry. Ok, talk soon dear. Bye" I hung up, Haymitch still stood inches from me, rubbing the stubble at his jaw and looking at me.

"Can I help you!?"

"Mmm no…Just helping you princess, if you'd have leant any farther over that table…well let's just say… there'd be a lot less left to the imagination" he winked before his eyes fell to my cleavage. I nervously brought a hand up to my throat

"Oh, right. Thank you" I couldn't hide the blush now. I looked down and noticed my nipples had hardened from the chill and were clearly visible through the thin silk. I crossed my arms across my chest in sheer embarrassment.

"What was all that about?" He asked me suddenly, general concern adorned his face. I relaxed a little.

"That bitch from two tried to stiff us again on our new fabrics designer" I saw his eyes widen at my vulgar curse word and the smile returned to his face

"Why miss Effie Trinket! Did you just cuss?"

I smiled a little too

"So? The woman is despicable! Its the last thing I needed today"

"Rough day?" His fingers were suddenly combing through the wet strands of my hair.  
Was this happening? I blinked, my lids fluttering at the shock.  
His touch was electric and I almost lost myself at the feel of it when I realised, I was still naked under this gown and it was Haymitch Abernathy that was touching me.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I quizzed,batting his hand away

"Like what?" He grinned assuringly. He folded his arms too but didn't move away. I was practically wedged between him and the edge of this table. It was easy enough for me to get away but I couldn't figure out what it was that was making me stay put.

"Like your wondering what's underneath this gown and contemplating wether or not your brave enough to find out!" I raised an eye brow at him and he laughed like he'd been caught red handed

"Oh sweetheart…" He laughed some more then his eyes began to wander back up to mine "do you think I'm brave enough?"

"I think you're drunk!"

"I'm always drunk"

"My point exactly! You've never looked at me like this when you've been drunk before! Why now? Because I'm half dressed?!"

"It does help…"

The nerve! I slapped him but he still didn't move, then again, I didn't either

"Your nothing but a pervert Mr Abernathy! Now if you'd excuse me-" I tried to push him away but he took my wrists in his hands and locked them behind my back. His chest pressed against mine and the belt if my gown loosened. I could feel his heart thrumming, his breathing became shallow and matched mine as we stared each other down.

"I've never looked at you this way before because I've never seen you this way before…"

"You see me every d-"

"No-" he interrupted "I see Effie Trinket, Escort. But, I've never seen you"

He was confusing me but there was something so mesmerising about his eyes and the way they tried to read mine, it made me unable to part with them

"What do you want Haymitch?" It was almost a whisper. I was intrigued by his change of attitude and he knew it but I was consciously aware that at the same time, our close proximity was dangerously intimate.

"I think…I want to kiss you right now. But I don't think I'm brave enough…"

His words knocked the wind from my sails and my knees buckled at the very picture of it. Luckily, I was stabilised by him and the table but I couldn't help my eyes from wandering down to his lips then back again.

"I think…" I began "it's best that you're not brave right now Mr Abernathy. I suggest we breeze by this little incident today and you let me go now, so that I can go and get ready for my Escort duties"

As he pondered over my proposal my eyes found his mouth again. I pictured his lips closing in on mine, his rough stubble scratching at my jaw as he leant me back farther over the table and devoured me before breakfast.  
I suddenly wanted him to feel very brave.

I felt his grip loosen on my wrists and I was instantly displeased but then his hands were at my waist, stoking the tips of my hips slightly through the silk. They then took hold of the silk tie that held my dignity together beneath my robe and I melted. I couldn't help my heavy lids fall shut as a wave of pure aroused excitement fogged my vision

I felt him lean in and I licked my lips in preparation for his rough kiss.

But it never came.

He tugged and tightened the silk belt and pulled be upright before moving away

"Best be keeping yourself better covered in future then" he sighed "I can't promise I'll not be braver next time"

He grabbed his half drunk whiskey bottle from the table behind me and gave me one last once over before leaving me alone in the living room.

Cold and disappointed with myself, I never felt so naked. I ran quickly back to my room and leant against my door. My mind filled with the picture of his eyes.

His eyes on mine.

His eyes all over me.

Shit. I wanted him.

Now I had to spend the rest of my busy day wondering how I was going to build up his courage. Enough courage for him to…well….I'd let my mind wander to THAT later…

:)

Like? Please review if you did. It might spur me to continue…might ;)


	2. Chapter 2

I hadn't seen much of her since this morning.

When we'd passed in the hall she'd avoided my eyes but bid me a courteous 'good day'.

She'd glided past me in an array of colour and glitter, not the faintest sign of any of the woman that I saw and held this morning.

Held with my body.

Held with my gaze.

I knew she was curious about me. She's always been curious about me, I've just never given her permission to pry.

I guess this morning she got a good look.

So why is she avoiding me?

Dinner was to be served at 8. Cinna, Portia and a few other stylists from closer districts where joining us.

For once I was glad of that.

Dinner wouldnt have to be so awkward.

Yep, thats it. Thats what I'm feeling. Awkward.

I shouldn't have done that, said those things. But, drink gives me confidence and usually its the confidence I need to just ridicule her. All of her. Her look, her attitude, her way of life.

I don't know why I do it.

Maybe its because she lets me. She's an easy target because she's known me for so long. What I say or do no longer bothers her, I don't effect her any more.

Or do i?

She was certainly effected this morning.

I wasn't the only one breathless.

I caught myself smiling and then I shook the thought of her from my head.

God damnit!

I'd managed all this time and she had to go and look so fucking hot this morning! Freshly showered, dripping wet, her eyes bright and her cheeks flush. Her face was so much prettier with out all of that stuff on, she looked younger too. beautiful.

Damnit!

Stop! Stop! Stop it!

I cant fuck Effie. I cant!

I want to but I don't love her. I have a knack for breaking womens hearts and I couldn't do that to Effie. She was too good to me.

I mean, what the hell would I do with out her.

Who would wake me on the important days? Who would schedule and organize and choose my outfits? Who would buy my booze?!

It took her years to get used to me. I couldn't go through that again with someone else. I don't think there would be another living soul capable or willing to put up with me. Everyone whos tried, I've just fucked and walked away from.

But it was always different with Ef.

She was never interested and I was never either.

only, now I was.

The problem that I have is addiction.

If I don't get what I want, if i cant satisfy my curiosity it gets the better of me and its all I can think about. Thats why, for the entire day, she's not been out of mind and I hate her for it. I hate myself for it.

Damnit.

It was gonna happen.

I was gonna fuck Effie.

The thought of it excited me so much I had to vacate myself to my bedroom and relive some...tension.

The only thing that didnt excite me was the thought of having to find a new escort once I'd broken another heart.

But, the man has needs.

I'll take what I can get.

This world owes me so much more.


	3. Chapter 3

Effie's POV

Why was he doing this to me. Didn't he know that every glance, every smile, every time I turned my back and felt his eyes burning into me it drove me insane?.

Of course he knew.

This was Haymitch.

He knew exactly what he was doing. Just like he had done this morning when he'd touched me the way that he had and got me all excited only to walk away, proud of himself that he hadn't been weakened by me.

He must feel weakened by me. I'm under his skin I can feel it. He's been eyeing me up all evening the way that a cat eyes up the cream cart.

You see, my little display of exposure intrigued him today. For the first time I do believe he really noticed me, as a woman, not just another colleague.

He became curious about me.  
Well, we all know what happened to the curious cat now don't we...

Curiosity for Haymitch is like a fine malt whiskey. It's intoxicating, addictive and if he wants it he'll have it, no matter what and he'll not give a care in the world about the consequences.

I've seen many a teary eyed girl leave his company before now with a parting slap to his face.

Heartbreaker huh?

Well, I'll be damned if I let him think he's effecting me.

I just wish that he wasn't.

"Nice dress" he whispered.

I sat at the head of the table and Haymitch sat to my right.  
Those damn eyes of his. Deep and sparkling. Full of mystery and wandering slowly over my bare shoulders.

"Thank you Haymitch, nice of you to notice" of course, I'd worn it on purpose.

A little reminder of what he almost tasted this morning.

Strapless and tailored, baring the skin I so often have to cover up for work.

He noted the freckles at my collar bone and a flash of remembrance flickered across his face, the freckles on my chest match the freckles on my nose, freckles now so lightly hidden by my powder and blush.

His eyes then ventured further south before returning to his plate of dinner. Then I noticed his grip upon the table cloth.

Wait.

Maybe I didn't have to worry at all about showing him the effect he had on me. I was so much better at this than he was.

I was effecting him.

The man was a fluttering mess.

I let my foot 'accidently' graze his shin, his grip loosened on his fork and it came clattering down.

His eyes burned into me then.

Thank god for Cinna and the rest.

Without them I'm sure my poor little dress would be shredded across the floor somewhere by now.

Heartbreaker?

He was nothing but a silly little boy in a boat, wading out into the sea of a hot blooded woman.

It was time to punch a few holes into his boat.

Mwahahahahaaaaa! Go effie!


	4. Chapter 4

Haymitchs POV

Idiot.

She barely grazes me with a foot and I'm a quivering wreck.

I've been semi hard all day and it's really starting to piss me off.

It's Effie! Effie fucking Trinket! For crying out loud! The woman has been flouncing around in front of me for years with her ridiculous dresses and outrageous wigs. I hate them! Yet why am I so drawn to her tonight?

The tailoring of her tight fuchsia dress accentuates her perfectly, right now I'm thanking my lucky stars and praising the crazy man who made this dress, my eyes are wandering over her obsessively and I notice the teal streak running through her platinum curls. It picks up the colour of her eyes beautifully.

Wait.

Beautifully? Fuchsia? What the fuck?!WHO AM I? What am i doing and who the hell replaced me!?

My hand is getting sore from gripping the table cloth, I slide it from the table and place it in my lap. I'm still straining but I try not to think about it. I try anything to keep my mind off how much I need to push Effie over this table right now and fuck her senseless.

Or does it need to be Effie?

I look at Portia.

Nah.

Nothing.

She doesn't even touch the scale let alone tip it for me.

I know what I want. I want her. Effie Trinket.

I catch her looking at me this time. Her eyes are soft and wonderous.

She's thinking about something and she's looking at me.

Is she thinking about me?

My eyes fall to her lips then back to her gaze. She smiles, just slightly, the corners of her mouth curl up and then she hides it by taking a sip of her wine. We don't take our eyes of each other until we realise where we are and who is still present and then we both look about our table guests and shake our thoughts away.

The conversation is still flowing between Cinna, Portia and the other stylists about the bitch from 2. They haven't noticed how quiet Effie is tonight. I have. Her mind else where. I can only imagine.

I feel brave tonight.

My dinner is finished. I lean back in my chair and the Avox clears my plate. My right hand finds my glass and I take a slow sip and then my left hand finds her knee under the table and I grip it gently.

She gasps suddenly and sits straighter at my touch but again, no one notices except I. She doesn't look at me but she doesn't shift away. She just takes another sip of wine. A long, slow, nervous sip and I slide my hand further north

Tonight, she's mine.


	5. Chapter 5

Effie's POV

Ok I wasn't expecting the hand.

My heart jumped into my throat when I felt him touching me, secretly, under the table. I'm not sure what excited me more, the audacity that he had or the fact that I couldn't do anything about it. Not without drawing my guests attention to us.

So I just sat there and took it and his hand started to edge it's way further up my inner thigh.

I started to ache so much down below that I became breathless. I tried not to move around but it was difficult not to want to. The urge to move myself closer to the edge of my seat and spread my legs wider was overwhelming.

Obviously it had been a while.

I hadn't been touched like this by a man in almost a year. I forgot for a moment who it was that was touching me and I just enjoyed it.

His eyes, don't look him in the eyes. If I did I'd have melted there and then and probably most definately slid off this chair.

I didn't want him to think he had me. He did but he didn't but this was very very bad.

Forbidden even.

It was a sackable offence for mentors and escorts to be caught fornicating. It happened a lot though. I know a lot of people and I've heard a lot of stories and yes, once or twice I may have had a few harmless drunken nights with a gorgeous sliver haired mentor from 1 and a tall dark and handsome hunk from 6.  
It was the the parties they threw for us back in the Capitol. Free champagne and hotel suites. How can it be avoided?.

The one person whom I had avoided almost every time however, was of course Haymitch.  
I guess he had avoided me too.  
Whether it was out of pure dislike for me or the fact that he didn't want to hurt my feelings I'll never know but tonight, obviously, he cared nothing for either. There was still a disliking towards me, I guess there always will be. I emulate everything he despises in the Capitol and more, But, what was also plainly obvious was that the man was horny and he clearly didn't give a damn about my feelings tonight as I did not give him permission to...

'Ah- Haym!'

His fingers slipped into my underwear and I dropped my glass. It came shattering down onto the table and suddenly all eyes were on me.

'Ef? Are you quite well?' Cinna placed a concerned hand over mine as Haymitch removed himself from the table and came back with a dish cloth

'A little wet, princess?' He threw it in my lap and sat beside me once more. I couldn't help but glare at him, angrily, his words were totally unacceptable considering the circumstances. Did he want to get caught?

I mopped up the mess. The mess on the table that is, and crossed my legs underneath it, that was enough of that...

"I'm fine Cinna, thank you. I guess I'm just a little tired from my meeting with Mr Winters today..." A smirk adorned my face. I knew that would get the tables full attention.

Portia bit first.

"Wait. Winters as in Jacque Winters? Thee Mr Jacque Winters?"

"The very same"

A buzz of excitement filled the table all except for Haymitchs side

"Miss Effie Trinket! You dark horse you! Why in the world would YOU be meeting with one of Panems most dazzling Actors and may I add the city's most eligible bachelor!"

She almost squealed with excitement. Cinna rubbed his hands together and the others leaned in closer. Haymitch took a sip if his whiskey and avoided my eyes.

"He asked for me personally" I beamed "he saw me on the cover of City Style last week and when he read my article 'How To Make Fabulous' he said he simply had to meet me! He has a big wrap party coming up for his next movie, 'The Man Who Came From The Stars!'"

Haymitch sniggered.

"No?" Cried Portia

"Yes!" I squeaked "He wants ME to escort him personally! He wants me to help plan the party, plan his schedule, choose his outfit AND..."

"And?"

"And as a thank you, he's asked me to join him for dinner at his apartment after the party, just the two of us!"

The whole table erupted into excited praise. Cinna gave me a wink and Portia a jealous but admirable glance, the other escorts were deep in discussion over who had seen the most Jacque Winters movies and Haymitch was...well...he was...

"Where did Haymitch go?" I asked innocently. I was a little irritated that he hadn't heard the entire story. I wanted to see his reaction to a little possible competition.

Cinna shrugged and he and Portia started to pull out new fabric samples to show me.

"You should put him in Icelandic blue!" Cried Portia "His eyes would absolutely sparkle!"

"Yes! Good thinking and Effie, you have to wear something in this!" Cinna pulled out a swatch of Ivory organza speckled in gold

"CINNA! That is beautiful! I'll wear it with my lavender hair! Right? And jewels?"

"Oh no Effie!" Cinna took my hand in his "The dress I am going to make for you will be so grand nothing else must outshine it! Portia will do your hair, natural, wavey, think 'Greta Del Marre' in the movie 'A distant moon' FAB. !"

'A Distant Moon' had to be one of my most favoured Jacque Winters movies. Jacque had played an Arabian prince who had lost his kingdom to an evil tyrant warrior and out of shame had become a pityful drunk, until one night, he meets the tyrants daughter played by Greta, oh the fun they had tearing each other apart in that movie up until they succumb to their feelings of course and tear each other's clothes off instead! Portia and I seemed to sigh in unison as we dreamt of being the woman in that movie.

"Doesn't Jacques character remind you of Haymitch in that movie?" Cinna mused.

And then I came crashing back down to earth.


	6. Chapter 6

Haymitchs POV

The woman had barely noticed me leave.

Watching her squeak and giggle with the other escorts was a reminder of all that I'd hated about her.

Hated.

Past tense?

Sitting and watching and admiring her was a new one for me.

Her dress was sexy, her curls were cute and her eyes, my god her eyes.

Noticing them under those rediculous lashes had been the death of me.

I'm hooked.

I had to excuse myself.

Well...when I say excuse myself I mean ignorantly up and leave the table without a care in the world or without a pardon for myself.

I was still reeling from the feel of her warm skin beneath my hand, her fluttering lashes when I slid my hand further and the feel of her hot and wet center when I'd bravely reached my goal.

She was wet. Excited.

There was no hiding that from me. The woman wants me just as much.

So why am I loosing it?

So she's talking about another guy? Some movie star. I've known her to date many more before. She's Effie Trinket. A star in her own right. I'll admit the woman knows how to write about all things fabulous. Her columns in City Style are quite funny sometimes. I read them on the toilet so that I don't feel as dweeby and so that she doesn't know I do it.

I'm not jealous about this Jack or Jacque whatever he calls himself! I'm frustrated. Tonight she should be giving ME her full and undivided attention. If she's as horny as I am then why are our guests still here and why hasn't she followed me to my room?

I need to get this over with soon, get her out of my system. Haymitch Abernathy pines for no one yet here I am, pacing around my room like a cave man waiting for meat. My dick aches, I'm sweating and I need her now.

Now now now now now...

"Was I boring you?"

She stood in the door way to my room, leaning slightly on the frame. I stopped pacing and my mouth went dry.

My eyes wandered from her lips down her long pale legs and rested at her black patent heels

"Oh, I see. Your not talking now?"

How could I. The woman was a goddess and she didn't even realise it. I was speechless.

I wanted her so bad I was afraid of myself. Afraid to speak afraid to even move

"Ok...fine. I'll talk." She looked like she was about to step closer but something shifted in her eyes and she stayed put "next time you want to touch me like that Mr Abernathy, you ask first. Understood?"

Stern. I liked it.

"They've all gone home. I'm going to bed. But, If your going to keep pacing around like that, do it quietly or I'll-"

"You'll what?"

I found my voice.

Something glittered in her eyes and the corners of her mouth twitched.

"Good night Haymitch..." She backed out of the doorway stroking the frame with her hand, her eyes didn't leave mine until she was out if view.

I stood silenced by my own stupidity for a moment and replayed over and over in my mind the way she just looked at me with her soft and heavy eyes. The way she swung her hips as she left my room like she was beckoning me to follow.

There was no doubt about it.

I was going to follow.

I just needed to freshen up first.


	7. Chapter 7

Effie's POV

I was unsure if he was going to follow me or not. I was done trying to read that mans mind.

He either wanted me or he didn't.

I took the pins out of my wig roughly. I was so angry and frustrated that I flung the thing across the room.

Then I had second thoughts and remembered how beautiful it was and picked it up to straighten the curls.

I looked at myself in the mirror and wondered what it was about me that drove Haymitch so crazy. Obviously it wasn't the wig, I'd been wearing them for years. It was something about the way I looked this morning.

Huh, half naked.

Men.

I pulled my hair free from my bun and let it fall around my face and shoulders. It made me look so…so district.

Maybe that was it. Maybe what he liked about me today was the fact that I didn't remind him of the Capitol for five minutes. He saw what was beneath all of that. He saw me. And he liked it.

I placed my wig down on my vanity and ruffled the roots of my hair with my finger tips.

Maybe I liked it too.

My hair had grown longer than I'd realised, the tips now kissed my collar bones and my curls had dropped to waves.  
I looked womanly.  
I looked kinda hot.  
I was becoming aroused by my own reflection and I kicked my heels off in annoyance.

It really had been that long!

I started to pace. My eyes remained fixed on my door.

Nothing.

Not even the sound of hesitant footsteps in the hallway.

What was he playing at? Was he chicken? He'd been pretty damn sure of himself at the dining table. Touching me like that…there. Getting me excited, making me wet. And now what? He's just gonna go to bed and act like nothing happened!?

I unzipped my dress in defeat and stepped out of it. The cool silk from my night dress was a comforting change and calmed me as it slid over my body. I was burning with desire for a man I despised! I was an absolute fool.

He was crass and uncouth, his attitude changes gave me constant whiplash and he was always undermining me.

So Why why why why why WHY! Did I want this man to pound my god damned door down and pound me into oblivion?!

One thing was for sure. No matter if we fucked tonight or not, in my mind, heart and soul the man was despicable and sex would be as far as it ever went.

I sat at the edge of my bed feeling unwanted and disappointed.

Maybe I'd been wrong. Maybe opening my stupid mouth about Jacque had put him off. No one likes a bragger.

Damnit.

I gripped my silk sheets in frustration. After what had just happened under the dining table what more dignity was there left to lose?

Screw it.

If he wouldn't come for me I sure as hell was going to go for him. The man was satisfying me tonight whether he wanted to or not!

I made my way boldly back to his room and banged on the door.

I could see his light pooling from under it but he didn't answer and so I forced my way in.

Steam?

He was in the shower.

Damn.

I sighed and almost gave up when all of a sudden my desire outweighed my cowardice and I threw caution to the wind and headed for the bathroom.

I didn't let him hear me as I tiptoed up to the cubical and let my night dress fall at my feet.

The blood in my ears was thrumming but I wouldn't let it bother me. For once, I was getting what I wanted from this man and he wasn't going to stop me.

I slid back the shower door and stepped into the steam.

Payback.

I was going to make this chapter THE chapter but I think I want to draw it out a liiiiittle longer ;) don't hate me! X


	8. Chapter 8

Eyes pt8

"Don't you know its rude to enter without knocking?"

"Don't you know its rude to keep a woman waiting?"

"Touche"

I turned around and took in the sight of her. Whether it was the steam or the wave of pure arousal that fogged my vision I cared not as my lips found hers immediately

I think I must have shocked her with my eagerness, the breath left her in a harsh moan as I backed her up against the wet tiles and deepened our kiss.

What was she expecting? A soft peck?

SHE was in MY shower, naked and kissing me back furiously.

I knew a apart of me felt wrong about this. I don't know if it was my head or my heart but my dick sure didn't mind. I pulled away for a second and her disapproving pout humored me, she had nothing to worry about, it was gonna happen alright, i just wanted to look into her innocent eyes one last time as I probably wouldn't be seeing much of them in the future.

Sex complicates everything.

We were about to get deathly complicated.

Turquoise. Her eyes.

Why hadn't I looked before? They were quite beautiful.

Her hips ground into mine and she groaned impatiently, I pushed her back.

I couldn't do this.

Could I?

"What are you waiting for?" She quizzed, freeing her hands and bringing them to my face pulling me in for another powerful kiss. I held back.

"Haymitch?" Awkwardness adorned her face and I felt her skin cool, I was losing her. I slipped my hand beneath and her breath hitched. She was still warm there.

"Just checking you're ready for this princess" I smiled, hoping to entice her back

"Ready? I've been waiting for this all god damned day"

A laugh escaped me as we kissed again then a strength came from her that I'd have never guessed she could posses, she spun us around so that my back was flush against the tiling, her hands pinning my shoulders back in place.

Shit, this was getting better by the second.

But how was she taking control? This was my turf. My head wasn't in it. I knew there was guilt in there somewhere screaming at me to stop! Don't do this! It'll ruin everything!

But I wanted her. So much. Screw the guilt. She was a big girl, she knew what she was getting herself into. This was good for her, from her ferocity I knew she hadn't had this for a very long time.

Fuck it. I was getting laid tonight.

I took back the control and spun her back, she hit the tiles with such a thud I almost stopped to check for bruising but her kisses remained eager, as eager as her nails at my back.

She was fine.

I brought her thighs up around my hips and she slid up me. Our bodies soaking under the shower stream, her breasts sticking to my chest. My excitement outweighed all the guilt that I'd ever felt and I brought my tip to her opening. The feel of me made her moan again, her eyelids became heavy and her turquoise eyes started to cloud over.

I was about to slide in when suddenly she gripped my hair and pulled my lips away from hers.

"Whats the matter?" I asked. too sure of myself, too cocky, I regretted asking instantly as I saw doubt in her eyes

"Just promise me something Haymitch"

Oh Christ, here we go 'promise me Haymitch, don't break my heart Haymitch, don't hurt me Haymitch' Seriously? wasn't this conversation supposed to happen afterwards. I held back from rolling my eyes as she was staring into them but nothing could prepare me for what came next

"Promise me...that you wont fall in love with me, ever"

...

...

...I was stunned.

Wasn't that my line? Had I spoken out loud, was she reading my mind and repeating my thoughts?

I don't think I could have wanted her more if i tried.

Words failed me and testosterone took over. I think I managed a courteous nod before my lips met hers again and I slid inside her swiftly.

Her groan was almost painful as she adjusted to the size of me, biting her lips, biting mine, as I pumped long and deep strokes into her.

Time flew away from us as we devoured each other under the hot water. Effie had screamed at me before, on several occasions, but never like this. The woman was enjoying every single minute, every single touch, lick, kiss, thrust.

Come to think of it.

So was I.

This had to be, hands down, the best sex I'd ever had.

The woman was unpredictable, confident, feral. She responded to my every move, my every wish like we were in perfect sync. It was incredible.

Of course, I'd never tell her that.

'don't fall in love with me, ever' Her words played on my mind the whole time. Who did she think she was. Why would I ever fall for someone like her.

This was sex. JUST sex, we'd both agreed. A one time thing, tonight only. We'd both needed it and we'd both been there for each other. That's it...that's it...that's was it...

"That's It Haymitch! Yes! THERE! RIGHT THERE! YES YES YESSSSSS!"

She clenched around me as her orgasm ripped through her, the feel of it made me finish too and we rode it out together.

A guttural moan escaped me as I bit down on her shoulder and spilled the last of me inside of her.

Our bodies slid down the wet tiling and we lay down in a small pool of water on the shower floor. She felt so small under my large frame and I held her as tight as I could.

Our breathing began to steady and we regained focus among the steam. She slid her nose up the barrel of my neck and nibbled gently at my jaw before whispering breathlessly into my ear

"Thank you"

Thank you? what was I meant to say? You're welcome?

I didn't say anything I just bent my head to capture her lips again, but she pushed me back

"Can we not let this...tonight...come between us?"

She was serious. This was her serious face.

"Umm...sure..." was all I could muster in the surrealness of it all but then she kissed me.

Was she trying to confuse me on purpose?

When I felt her hands push against me again I gave up even trying to work her out and lifted her up from the floor.

"Well..." She burst, as chipper as ever "That was...fun!"

Fun? I cocked my head and gave her an assuring smile

"Yeah, that was fun"

"Good, Now I must get some sleep, big big day ahead. Thank you Haymitch." I thought she was about to pat my head for being a good little boy but she brushed up against me again, her eyes sleepy or seductive, maybe both and simply said...

"You definitely lived up to your reputation." Then kissed me again

"Goodnight Haymitch"

It wasn't til i'd dried myself, poured myself a whiskey and got into my bed that I realised what It was that I was feeling. From the moment she left my shower and left my room a cold and unfamiliar feeling had crept over me.

Was it because I didn't need to feel guilty for once?

She'd made it pretty clear that she wouldn't be feeling it, or even admit to remembering this in the morning.

Wasn't that supposed to be music to my ears?

So why the hell was I feeling so...so...

Used.

That was it. Used.

I downed my whiskey in one and my head hit the pillow. I certainly wouldn't be sleeping tonight.

Well, not until I'd manned the fuck up and realised that all this was was just a 'shoe on the other foot' moment. a moment that didn't or shouldn't bother me because, it was JUST sex..

Yeah...

Karma really was a bitch.


	9. Chapter 9

Effie's POV

I don't know what came over me but when I got back to my room I cried.

I wasn't ashamed, I didn't regret anything, I wasn't hurt or angry either.

The sex had been amazing, mind blowing in fact and I'd walked away happily satisfied.

So where the tears came from, I have no idea.

Maybe it was a mixture of the ecstasy I still felt and the exhaustion that had swept over me since drying myself down, keeping balance against that slippery tiled wall had not been easy, I'm not as agile as I used to be anymore.

I don't know.

What I did know was that he would never love me. He would never ever change and he would never ever fight for me. I'm glad I made him promise what he did, I knew him, he was holding back to start off with because it was in his mind I'm sure of it. He was worried that I'd be just like all the others and fall ridiculously head over heels in love with him and give him yet another problem to deal with.

Well I out right refuse to be anybody's problem.

Tonight will stay as it was. A meeting of minds, one friend helping out another.

Friend.

Maybe not.

We'd never been close, Haymitch and I.

Maybe that would make it easier for us both to face each other in the morning and for the rest of our working lives too.

I had to man up. If I let him get to me my career would be over. They'd never let me resign from 12 without a valid reason and I couldn't exactly explain to Snow that I'd fucked my Mentor and now couldn't deal with it like a grown up.

I let out a long sigh and crawled under my covers.

I had a very busy week ahead. Much to focus on, I should be over the moon excited about working for Mr Jacque Winters but it was going to feel so unfamiliar branching out alone, without the grumpy drunk at my side keeping me grounded.

Stop thinking about him Effie!

I looked at my clock and it was very very late. I made a promise with myself that the morning would be as normal, Haymitch and I would become just Haymitch and I again and we would deal with it.

That was morning.

I could still think about him a little longer whilst I slept though, right?


	10. Chapter 10

Haymitchs POV

Almost a week had gone by and I'd barely seen her.

I hated that it seemed to bother me.

She hadn't come to me once since that night, had it been that bad?

She definitely came. She couldn't have faked that. I remembered her body convulsing against mine, I remember her fierce grip at the back of my neck, her screams of pleasure.

Not even Effie Trinket was that good an actress.

As I was thinking about her she walked in and caught my eye. Her turquoise pools, hidden beneath fluttering black and gold lashes sought out my grey ones.

What once would make me want to laugh out loud now enticed me.

I ignored her pleasantries and focused on calming my erection down as it strained for release underneath the dining table.

I heard her sigh at my normal ignorance and she flitted by me. No wonder she wouldn't come to me if I kept behaving like I still hated everything she stood for.

Feeling instantly guilty I looked back at her and tried to catch her eyes again but she'd already swanned off into her bedroom.

Damnit.

This should be so easy for me. The woman was giving me exactly what I wanted, right?. Space, silence, not dwelling on the night that was our 'one night stand' but, by her making it so easy made me think that I wanted a rougher ride.

Over the past few days I've found myself wanting to play the silly cat and mouse game with her, the game that I'd always so easily played the dismissive cat with previous women.

She was the cat now.

I was nothing but a cowardly dog.

After I'd 'calmed' myself I made my way to her room.

When she opened the door she was half dressed and ready to shower but she smiled at me still, like nothing was between us but duty and respect and it angered me.

"Haymitch? What's the matter?"

I laughed smugly, like an idiot and made my way into her room, uninvited. I heard her sigh again at my ignorance but ignored me and continued to change.

"What are you doing?" I asked as she slid the straps of her under dress off and let it fall to the floor. Her confidence in front of me unnerved me and she was almost down to her underwear.

"I'm Changing!" She responded matter of factly "This is my room is it not? Now are you just going to stand there and gawp or are you going to help me?" She turned her back on me and pointed to the knotted strings of her corset.

I swallowed hard and felt a tightening in my trousers again.

Was she coming on to me?

Her breathing had quickened. I could tell by the rise and fall of her bosom that was almost spilling out of the top of her garment.

Maybe she had missed me this week to.

I took hold of the strings and yanked them hard

"Jesus Haymitch!" Her breath hitched and she stumbled back into me "I meant loosen it not tighten!" I apologised and she giggled, so it was coming off then.

Once the strings were untied he faced me again and held the loose corset against her chest to hide herself

"Now turn around" she asked innocently and twirled her well manicured finger in my face. The sight of her, half naked, in front of me, telling me what to do made me lose it. I grabbed her hand and pulled her toward me, kissing her hard on the mouth.

I felt her struggling against me weakly and the corset fell to the ground.

"Haym-! Stop! Haymitch"

But I kept on kissing her, her lips, her neck, her jaw

*SLAP*

I stumbled back in shock. Dammit the woman had strength.  
She quickly found and wrapped her night gown around herself to hide her exposed chest and faced me. Those beautiful eyes of hers, no longer turquoise but almost green with anger.

I rubbed at my jaw and I think she softened a little because she stepped slightly closer and almost reached out a comforting hand. Almost.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you"

"It's ok, I shouldn't have-"

"No, you shouldn't have…"

We stared at each other for a moment before she closed the gap between us and caressed the part of my cheek in which she struck

"We shouldn't…you mustn't do that again"

I pushed her hand away from my face then caught it in my own

"Why not?"

"You know why!"

"Don't you want me anymore?"

"Haymitch, we agreed…"

"Answer the question"

She pulled her hand from mine and backed away again, bitterly.

"There shouldn't be any questions Haymitch! We agreed! A one time thing we said, we walk away happy and satisfied and no one gets hurt!"

"You think I'm going to hurt you? You mean…like you think I hurt the rest?"

"I don't think, I know. I'm smarter than all of them don't you see?"

I didn't and she grew impatient with me

"I'll never give you the chance to hurt me Haymitch. It was just sex! It was great and it's what we both needed at the time but it won't be happening again. Understand?"

"If it was just sex then why can't it happen again? What are you afraid of?"

That stopped her hands from fluttering about her head, she tried to argue back but she couldn't find the words

"Go on Ef! What? Are you afraid that your gonna fall head over heels in love with me and that I'm gonna just cast you aside when I feel like it like all the others?"

I waited for her excuses, I waited for her to erupt into a fit of laughter and tell me how stupid I was to think that SHE could ever love ME, but to my surprise and disappointment she didn't, she remained calm and said

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of Haymitch. Thank you, for reminding me."

I could hear the sarcasm in her voice but something told me that she actually meant every word.

"That's exactly why this won't be happening again, do you hear me! I'm not and never will be one of THOSE girls! Now get out"

"Ef…"

"Out!"

I wanted to tell her how wrong she was but I didn't even know how wrong she was myself. She described my nature perfectly, she had every reason to think the way that she did, I'd never given her any other option to think another way and I think we both knew that I never would

"Please Haymitch, I have a big big night tonight and I need to get ready"

Of course, it was Jacque Winters wrap party. She'd been working so hard on it all week, it wasn't fair for me to ruin the mood for her tonight.

"Ok" I held my hands up and backed off "you can keep that as a good luck kiss then….isn't that what friends do?"

I hoped she could sense the sarcasm in my voice too.

"Friends…" She whispered

She nodded to agree but I wasn't so sure that she did, she wasn't either.

"Have fun at the party" I said defiantly

Then I left.


	11. Chapter 11

Effies POV

I made the decision to forget about what had just happened. I had a big, big evening ahead of me.

Tonight all of my hard word from this week would be unveiled in a lavish, star studded party. It was my moment to shine and shine I did when Cinna had finally finished with me.

"Cinna its...its...there are no words..." I was mesmerized.

The dress was a dream.

Gold speckled Ivory silk organza fell in waves below a crystal embellished corset that fit just past my hips, it was visionary. I glowed like a star.

Portia finished my hair after much debate. I wasn't used to showing my natural hair, I found it flat and dull in colour but, as I caught my finished reflection in the mirror my hair shined like golden honey and fell in soft large waves that framed my face and kissed the sweetheart neckline of the corset exquisitely.

"Effie you look just like the beauty in the movie" Portia cooed and I blushed.

"You'll be the talk of the town tonight, not Jacque Winters" Cinna added and placed the finishing touch to my outfit. A beautiful fresh orchid flower, deep red in colour to match my lips.

"Beautiful"

We all spun round to the familiar voice. Haymitch stood at my doorway, watching me with kind eyes.

"I'll go call your car" Cinna smiled sheepishly and left pulling Portia along with him. Haymitch came closer and my breath caught in my throat.

"You look beautiful"

I found myself wanting to cry. Never had he spoken to me so softly, so honestly or looked at me so completely uninhibited

"Thank you Haymitch" I barely whispered

"Just wanted to wish you luck"

He took my hand in his, absentmindedly, and drew circles with him thumb over the back if it. His touch sent shivers down my spine and his mysterious eyes peered into mine from behind licks of his sandy hair. He smelt of aftershave and soap and it was unfamiliar.

"It's going to be weird not having you by my side tonight" I spoke before I thought but it was the truth. He smiled at me and brought my hand up to his lips for a gentle kiss

"Haym-"

"No funny buisness, I promise" He laughed and let go of my hand, I missed his touch instantly.

"Ready Ef?" Cinnas voice called from the hall and startled us both, our eye contact broke for a shattering second. My knees felt weak, before I fell into this mans arms again I headed for the door but he called me back

"Effie?"

I turned slowly, afraid of his eyes catching mine again

"A man can change right?"

I didn't give myself the time to read into his question, my head told me not to.

"Yes, I believe so. But the man has to be willing..."

"Willing?"

"To do the work, be patient, be honest with himself and not always expect a happy outcome"

"In case he gets dissapointed?"

I didn't answer. I couldn't. I think I knew where he was going with this but I was too afraid to call him out on it in case I was wrong. All I could do was catch his saddened eyes in mine and shrug my shoulders.

He smiled again and moved past me toward the door, I found myself lingering after his scent.

He didn't look at me again, I guess he couldn't. I guess he didn't want to be...dissapointed.

"I guess where there's a will, there's a way..." He spoke as if addressing himself then left.

I didn't see him again before I headed down to the waiting car.

The party had been a huge success, everyone who was anyone knew my name and wanted to give their praise for my work. It was a proud evening. I was used to addressing big crowds but the evening had unfortunately been shadowed with the doubt of the missing presence by my side. My partner for many years, my one constant since being a young escort and the one person who knew just the right thing to say to keep my feet on the earth and my head out of the clouds.

I missed him tonight.

I missed him and I wanted him.

I'd had a lot of champagne so that wasn't helping. When I thought of him, waiting alone back at the apartment it excited me. I wanted to leave now and run into his arms and feel his lips against mine again but I knew i couldn't, not yet, I had to be patient.

Then I remembered my dinner invitation after the party. I couldn't cancel. Rumor had it that Jacque was so impressed by my event planning skills that he wanted to discuss future work with me. I'd had a blast and i couldn't risk turning down the invitation to talk with him further.

But the more Champagne that I drank the more confident I became and the more colourful the lustrous thoughts of Haymitch played out in my mind.

I came up with a plan.

I told Jacque that I was leaving to change as not wanting to ruin my dress over dinner. He was as sweet as perceived and called for his car to personally take me home then arranged for it to pick me up again in another hour for our 'date'.

I had an hour.

Plenty of time. I left excited, the party now a distant hazy swirl in my mind. I wanted to see him.

I wanted him. I wanted him now.

I rode the elevator up to our floor, my pulse was thrumming and my heart was pounding.

I reached our apartment door and was about open it when someone beat me to it.

She was taller than me with a short blue bob and golden eyes. She was adjusting her wig when I noticed her lipstick was slightly smudged.

Exiting our apartment and brushing by me slowly, her eyes took me in from head to toe and an almost sinister smile crossed her lips. Without a word spoken she rode the elevator back down and I felt my blood boiling.

I found him in the lounge, his shirt slightly disheveled and the distinct sign of smudged pink lipstick at his jaw.

I don't know what came over me.

Anger. Humiliation. I slapped him hard and started pounding at his chest

"Effie! What the hell!?" He took a hold of my wrists and we fell onto the couch. I struggled beneath him, I wanted him off me, I was disgusted.

"Change!? Change?! You'll never change never!" I managed to free one hand then slap him again

"ENOUGH! Calm down!" He was yelling now, his face was red with anger and burning from my strikes.

In that moment I hated him. I hated him so much. I hated him for making a fool out of me. I hated him for making me cry but most of all I hated him because, as we grappled together on the couch, as I looked into the eyes of the man I almost lost myself for, I realised then, I hated him because I had let him break my heart.


	12. Chapter 12

Haymitchs POV

The woman was completely crazed.

Her eyes were ablaze with hatred for me as she struggled under my grasp

"If you don't calm down princess I'm gonna have to knock you out!" I yelled at her bitterly as she carried on and on.

She swung at me again but this time I was quick. I dodged her clawing fingernails and pushed her shoulders harder into the couch.

After realising she wasn't going to win with me she eventually grew tired of fighting and whimpered in defeat. A look of deep disappointment fell across her eyes and she went Limp in my grasp, laying back into the couch.

"Ok...good." I sighed in relief "Now what the hell Ef? What's gotten into you?"

She shook her head silently and a tear ran down her cheek. Whatever I had done I was immediately sorry for. This woman should not be crying because of me.

"Ef? Seriously? What's up with you?"

"Me?" She choked out finally "Have you no shame!"

Shame? Ok now I was confused but my docile state wasn't helping the matter

"Did you take her to bed or did you just throw her down on here like you have done me?!"

What? Her? Who? Did she mean...

"Pink really isn't your colour Haymitch!"

Ah. She did mean.

Maybe I shouldn't have, but I couldn't help it. I'd always been warned by my mother never to laugh at an angry woman but I didn't know what else to do. So, I just laughed.

I only stopped when I realised that every chuckle was hurting her twice over. I stood up and pulled her with me, her soft waves were in disarray and her eyes sparkled with wet tears. I didn't let go of her wrists, I was too afraid to. She needed to hear what I had to say before she ran away and hid in her room.

"You think I fucked her?"

"Isn't that all you're good for?"

Ouch. her words stung worse than her slaps sometimes but with Effie, I knew, sarcasm was a defense, she was too vulnerable without her harsh wit.

"The woman's a friend I mine..."

"Oh I bet!"

"DAMNIT EFFIE SHUT YOUR MOUTH!"

I knew it scared her when I yelled at her like that. I'm glad it did. She was being so childishly unfair.

"Santine, thats her name by the way, not tramp or whore as you keep referring to her as, Its Santine! She's an old friend of mine, a drinking buddy from back in the day, her GIRLFRIEND just broke up with her and she needed a shoulder to cry on! Fortunately she knows I have the best liquor cabinet and the soundest ear, she comes to me when she's upset because we're FRIENDS Effie. Nothing more"

I saw the information registering through her mind and her eyes softened slightly

"Girlfriend?"

"Yes. Santine is gay."

I let go of her. Hopefully she was done hitting me now, now that she knew I hadn't been screwing around on her. I went to pour myself another drink as she sunk backdown onto the couch.

Wait a minute? Screwing around on her?

What was this?.

I didn't have to explain myself to her!

But I did it anyways.

And her reaction...when she thought I was...

"You were jealous..." I hadn't meant to say it out loud but I had done and now I looked at her as she sat defiantly on the couch hunching her shoulders and letting out a surrendering sigh

"Yes. I was..." She replied. She spoke like it was a shock her system. It was a shock to mine.

So, Effie Trinket had lost at her own game.

"What are you doing back here Ef? Aren't you supposed to me the life of the party tonight? You know Your making it very fucking hard for me to keep my promise" I downed my drink and poured another

What had she been thinking, storming in here like this? Acting like a scorned lover. Even if I had been screwing Santine, what business was it of Effie's? She was the one that had said 'no more' and 'it was just sex'. What, was I meant to live a life of celibacy because she couldn't make her fucking mind up?.

'Just sex' was not supposed to make us feel like this. She was jealous and I was pining. When had it all gone so disastrously, wonderfully wrong

She stood and faced me and I wanted her so badly.

"I came here because...because I needed you" she sounded said she was breathless with nerves and fatigue. I placed my drink down and went to her. I could do that now. The ball was in my court.

I placed my hands at her jaw and my fingers combed into her hair. Her eyes clouded momentarily at my touch and she bit down on her ruby red bottom lip

"We'll...I'm here. What do you need?" I spoke very matter of factly. I wasn't going in for the kill this time, as much as it killed me not to but I'd already done that once already today and made an absolute fool of my self. If she wanted me she'd better come out and say it.

I waited with baited breath and saw the cogs turning in her mind, calculating, wondering, thinking of the right words to say to me that would make me feel so angry I'd either want to slap her or hold her down and kiss her.

We both knew it would be the latter. She just had to convince herself that it was right thing to do.

I was a patient man.


	13. Chapter 13

Effie's POV

I answered him with a kiss.

Maybe I felt bad for hitting him or for yelling at him or for calling him and his friend all of those awful things. Maybe I thought I'd gotten him wrong, if Santine could find such good in him that made her want his comfort then maybe I could too.

Maybe I'd just had too much champagne and was feeling horny.

Whatever it was, kissing him right now felt so very good and not at all wrong.

Fact is. When I made him promise not to fall in love with me I'd forgotten to make the same promise to myself.

I loved him. I think. I daren't ask if he loved me back, that was unfair after what I'd said and done but I think it was possible that he could. I think.

The way he kissed me back so hungrily was a certified sign, surely.

I'd seen him kiss plenty of women before. Never like this. I'd kissed plenty of men before too.

Never like this.

His hands were everywhere. I felt my knees buckle beneath me.

I'd have preferred a nice soft bed but there wasn't any time, I now had only 35 more minutes before Jacques car would be sat waiting for me outside.

Haymitch sat, well, fell onto the couch and I sat astride him grinding into him with every kiss, every stroke of his tongue on mine. I was fully aware that we could be disturbed by an Avox at any moment but it bothered me not, no time.

I knew he sensed my eagerness, he was very willing to comply with it. That's what I loved about us, how in tune we were.

Wait a minute.

Loved? No. Liked, not loved.

I shook that one from my thoughts and focused on releasing him from his trousers. The very feel of his size in my hands shook me to the core again and he worked on hitching up the skirt of my dress until he found me underneath all of the layers.

I was already close to the edge and he had barely touched me down there. What this man could do with those eyes of his, it was torture! He'd undressed me with them as soon as I'd walked in.

No more words passed between us. No time. He guided himself inside of me as I reached past his head and gripped the back of the sofa. There was so much more friction between us, now that we weren't soaked in shower water and it felt incredible. He filled me so much better and as I sank down into him I couldn't help the longing moan that escaped me.

I began to grind into him hard as he held me at the waist. My chest scraping against his as I built up speed.

I'd already ripped away the few remaining buttons on haymiths shirt and I could see small scratches forming on his chest from the crystals of my corset. I tried to lean back a little, not wanting to cause more pain to the poor guy but his hands slid to my lower back and he yanked me back against him and caught my jaw between his teeth

"Don't worry about me sweetheart" he breathed gruffly then continued to nibble his way down the side of my neck.

"Oh god!"

He'd found it. My weak spot.

I felt him smiling into my neck knowingly and his lips remained there whilst his tongue burned circles into the skin just below my right ear.

I was officially this mans slave for the next...I looked at my watch...17 minutes.

I grabbed him back by the hair and made him face me.

"I don't have much longer Haymitch!" I whispered. I hoped I wouldn't discourage him but I was breathless and panting and desperate. I didn't want to rush this but I had no choice.

Again, like the perfect parter, he complied with a wink and a smirk and shifted our positions so that I was laid back along the couch and he was on top of me.

Good boy.

The friction and pressure at my centre was increased, a few more thrusts and I'd be undone, completely undone.

He ground into me hard and pulled my knees up to hook my legs around his waist. I felt it building immediately, the tense feeling in my core. I raised my hands back and above my head to grip at the couch cushion.

"Oh my god Haymitch! Yes!"

He was working me expertly. Thrusting long and hard. I began to quiver.

"Yes! Yes! Oh god, Yes! I'm c- I'm- Ooh! Oh! Yes! Haymitch! Yes! Yes! YES!"

My orgasm ripped through me like an electric heat wave and I convulsed beneath him. My legs gripped around him like a vice lock as I rode it out violently. His lips went back to my neck like he'd read my mind.

Perfection. Absolute wondrous mind blowing perfection.

He kissed and licked and nibbled and breathed at my neck, my spot. My arms wrapped around him and my fingers combed the soft sandy strands of his hair. I forgot about time for a moment. I forgot about everything. My crumpled couture dress, my knotted waves, the ruby stains on Haymitch's lips. Everything fell silent and disappeared into a cloud of serenity.

Momentarily of course

As we lay there together amidst our heavy sighs and heaving chests I suddenly felt him still rock hard at my thigh

"You didn't finish?" I asked guiltily

He just laughed "I said don't worry about me sweetheart" he took hold of my wrist and looked at my watch "no time" then he winked and stood up tucking himself away. I could tell it caused him a pain.

He helped me to my feet and straightened my dress for me. Was he being sweet in purpose? I was melting. It was working.

I patted his hands away and pushed myself against him, I wanted to feel his chest beneath my fingertips. It was hard and tone and still heaving breathlessly.

"Finish...I want you to" I said as sweet as I possibly could, I hadn't much breath left in me either yet. I ran my hand down the zipper seam of his trousers and his lids became heavy.

He wrapped me up in his arms for another deep kiss, the tense feeling at my core began to burn again. I think I could do this all night long.

"5 mins Ef" he warned but I didn't care

"You might wanna re do those beautiful lips of yours before you go for dinner"

He was dinner.

He was doing a fine job at doing my lips too.

I couldn't stop kissing him. He was so good at this. We were good at this. We were good together. Not on paper obviously but here, like this, in the night we were one.

The buzzer for downstairs rang out breaking our embrace.

"Damn" I whined and smoothed out my hair. I looked him in the eyes and wanted to tell him that I didn't have to go but I wanted to hear him ask me to stay instead.

He didn't.

"I guess we'll get to you later then?" I mused.

I hadn't a clue where my balls had come from.

Ah. Champagne.

Haymitch smirked "you certainly know how to keep a man on his toes don't you. How am I supposed to think of anything else but you now, whilst your away? Hmm?"

That made me blush. What an incredibly lovely thing to say. It was getting harder and harder to leave

*BUZZZZZ!*

"Damnit I'm coming!" I yelled at the little buzzing box, knowing it couldn't yell back.

I think my choice of words stirred up a sudden happy flash back for him from the past ten minutes as Haymitch then pulled me into another deep and dangerous kiss.

"Promise me something?" He asked suddenly

I froze inside. Was he about to make me promise the same thing I'd made him make?. Don't fall in love with me? It was too late. An hour too late. Ah, who was I kidding! Years too late!

"Promise me you won't...you'll try not to...to fall in love..."

Oh god, here it came

"With that god awful movie star tonight?"

I sighed a little too loudly, a little to relieved for my own dignity but Haymitch looked at me honestly and waited for an answer

"You don't like his movies?" I joked.

I had to joke. I was about to cry if I didn't laugh.

He laughed too. Phew.

"I...I promise Haymitch. I won't fall in love. Not with Jacque." And that's all I gave him.

We shared a knowing smile but how much did we know? I knew I meant I wouldn't fall for anyone but him but I knew he'd made a promise to me.

There was no time to ponder.

I headed for the door, there was a compact in my purse, I'd fix my lips in the car and think of his kiss the entire ride.

I exited the apartment without looking back but I knew he watched me leave. I always know when his eyes are on me.

Damn those eyes.

I'd thought about nothing else the entire dinner.


	14. Chapter 14

Haymitchs POV

As soon as she shut the door behind her I grabbed myself a drink to calm my shaking nerves.

I'd just made love to Effie Trinket.

Not sex, not fucking. Love. I had enjoyed every kiss, every touch, every sound that came from her mouth. Also, for the first time in a long time, I'd been decently sober yet drunk just enough to have the confidence to do it.

From the moment I saw her that morning in the kitchen, to tonight before she left for the party I knew that it didn't matter what could change on the outside, I'd seen the woman underneath, the woman she had been all along but whom I'd never truly looked at, looked for.

My days and nights had been wrapped up in thoughts of her so much so It had started to drive me off the drink. It wasn't satisfying me as much as I needed it to anymore. The only thing that is satisfying me now is catching her eyes on mine and then watching her blush and turn away, smelling her perfume in the hallway and knowing she had been hovering by my door, wanting to knock but not daring to. The feel of the soft pearl skin of her hands accidentally brushing against mine as we rode a crowded elevator or passed each other papers and schedule lists or steaming mugs of coffee, coffee that she'd always laced with a little scotch, for the both of us.

The woman was on my mind, in my mind, in my way all the damn time and now, watching her leave me, for a private dinner with a renowned playboy was making me feel something quite disturbing.

Jealousy.

I was jealous.

I was afraid this charmer would rightly claim her tonight. The woman that is born for a life that he could so easily provide for her and I was afraid she would happily be claimed. Why wouldn't she? An aspiring, rich, charming and handsome movie star over a miserable, difficult, drunk old victor from 12.

My god. Even I would choose the movie star over myself.

I think the fear had been building its way up inside me for the past few days now. I'd never seen her so happy. Flitting to and from the apartment with her crew, an exhausted but cheery glow about her cheeks, the same glow she had gotten from our first time together in the shower, only this time it wasn't me giving it to her, it was there everyday she spent time with this 'star'

At first, being the vain and insufferable man that I am I'd tried to shake it off and be glad that she wasn't pining after me, glad that I'd not had to find myself a new escort, me me me. All week I had tried to make myself feel better about the fact that I was finally getting what I wanted out of a woman. A good lay and no ties.

But then I'd always find myself looking for her or looking at her and wanting her all over again. Willing her to look at me and want me back. But she never did. And so the addiction grew. The addiction to have her want me. The addition to have her near me, needing me.

Addiction and love are so very dangerously close I find. It's a fine fine line.

Tonight I knew I'd finally stepped over that line.

I didn't finish.

For once in my life it had all been about her.

I liked it.

No. Loved it. I loved making her feel special. I loved making her moan and I loved making her want me. I loved her.

I kicked myself for not telling her before she left.

Yeah I'd made a stupid promise but it was bullshit. An excuse to hide her own feelings. I'd seen it in her eyes. I always know when she's trying to protect herself, hell, she's been doing it for years with those god damned outfits and that bedazzling smile, it's protection, from herself.

Anything less and the cracks of her humanity would show.

She didn't like her duties as an escort. She couldn't accept that SHE was responsible for having to send two little lambs from 12 to the slaughter each year, the painted mask was to hide her kind and caring face so that the children would not warm to her, the smile was to hide the heart broken tears each year when those children died under her watch.

I understood now.

Now that I'd opened my eyes and finally seen her.

I just hoped I hadn't been to late.


	15. Chapter 15

Effie's POV

"Well?" I heard him ask.

I suddenly remembered that I was the other half of this conversation and snapped out of my thoughts

"I'm sorry, you were saying?" I answered bewilderedly. Jacque looked most displeased

"I asked what your thoughts were on having a gladiator theme for my next party but it seems your mind is elsewhere!"

"No! No! Jacque! Not at all! My apologies, truly, it's been a long day that's all, I'm a little tired from the party" I lied. My mind had been on what I couldn't wait to be doing when I got back to the apartment.

Dinner conversation had been so dreadfully dull. Jacque had tried his best to talk about himself the entire evening in hope to have me swoon at his feet but all I could think about was Haymitch.

"Gladiators is too...too brutal. It'll remind people of the games. We need to give your guests something different! Something Original! An escape!"

"Go on?"

"I was thinking about an Under water Atlantis!? We could hold it at the waterfall cafe and have dancers dressed as mermaids and swimming in the pools? There can be a water show and lasers that will project a water surface above our heads, to make the guests feel like they are submerged under the sea!"

Jacque stood and clapped his hands.

"GENIUS! PURE GENIUS! I knew I'd found the best when I hired you! Our minds are like one! Do you feel it? Do you feel this connection?!"

I didn't. But I humoured him.

"I feel we will make a great team" I smiled. liar. No I didn't! The man was a chauvinistic pig, vain right down to the bone and completely in love with himself. But, it was work and planning parties was fun! If I could build up a reputation and meet some more clients from these first few parties I could retire as an escort once and for all! "I best get planning right away!" I beamed.

Finally, an excuse to leave

"Of course Miss Trinket! You take all the time you need! You have the dates and my budget is endless! No expense spared I want to be known as thee best host in the city!"

"I'm sure you will" I grinned. My smile didn't meet my eyes and I stood to leave. We shook hands and he walked me to is car, complementing my dress for the 100th time and walking to close for my comfort when suddenly...

"HEAVENS! Dear girl what HAVE you done to your neck!?" Jacque leaned in for closer inspection but I moved away quickly and caught my reflection on the car window.

"Oh! That!" Damnit Haymitch! No wonder he had been smiling into my neck he had been violating it! A huge deep maroon love bite was burning an almost perfect circle into the side of my neck. But, instead of humiliation and anger burning up inside of me I was filled with nothing but pride! Proud of the man who had purposely made his mark on me to ward off other pursuing suitors. I wanted to laugh actually. Haymitch would be getting punished for this but in all the right ways and I couldn't wait.

"It must be an allergic reaction! To...ah...to the lobster we had at dinner!"

I tried

"Effie...we had crab"

Ah.

"Then I must be allergic to that too! What are the odds! I better get home before it spreads, you wouldn't want to catch it!"

Catch it? An alllergie? Jesus Effie! I was so very bad at lying. But then watching Jacques fearful face as he took a step back from me reassured me that the man was just as dumb as he was handsome and that he'd believed every word.

He practically shoved me into the car.

"Well now, you call me when your feeling better Effie! We'll discuss party plans further very soon!" He almost ran back up the stairs to his apartment, checking his neck in everything and anything that reflected. Idiot.

But it didn't matter. I was in the car and I was on my way back to him. Back to Haymitch.


	16. Chapter 16

Haymitch's POV

It was getting later and later. What fool hosted dinner for a guest this late in the evening? She must have been having the time of her life.

I imagined her sat across from him. This luminous movie star with his bright white smile, holding hands across the table as the stars shone above them.

Roof top dinner. Pah! I could do so much better. I would do so much better.

Tomorrow her schedule was free. I knew that because I'd seen her day planner before she'd left for the party, she'd given herself the day off to 'sleep and breathe' as she'd written it. I'd let her sleep, she'd sleep in my bed tonight and in the morning I'd bring her breakfast and then we'd spend the whole day together. Talking. I wanted to know everything about her. I wanted to talk about us and our first night together and I wanted to not play any of these silly games anymore. I'd tell her how I felt and I'd ask her to do the same and together we would make a plan. A plan about a possible future for us perhaps? I don't know. Something. Given that what we have already done is forbidden between escorts and mentors whatever we do plan will have to be kept under radar until... Until one of us or both of us could get out of this god awful job.

I heard keys in the lock and my heart swelled. I couldn't wait to hold her. I just wanted her in my arms.

I waited with baited breath as the door opened.

"Haymitch!?" A male voice called out. It sounded troubled. Soon a face to the voice came into view

"Cinna? What are you doing here?" But his eyes were filled with dread and I immediately feared the worst

"You gotta come quick. It's Effie. There's been an accident..."

but the worst was yet to come.

xxx

Ooooh so sorry guys but I had to! and ive written the next two chapters but I cant bring myself to post them yet :( maybe tues night when I get back home! Dont hate! Like?


	17. Chapter 17

Cinnas POV

As soon as I'd heard the news I knew the first person I had to find was Haymitch. I don't know why but I knew that he had to be with her. He had to know. She would have wanted that.

He was silent on the ride over but I could feel him screaming inside. His hands were shaking and his eyes were closed. I knew it was to stop his tears from falling.

I opened my mouth to speak but I had no words. What was I supposed to say? Anything I did say wouldn't change what's happened. It wouldn't make this any easier.

So we continued in silence.

When we got there his shaking seemed to have gotten worse, I wondered if it was a mix of the shock and the lack of alcohol in his system but then I knew how hard he had worked this week on cutting back and I felt guilty for thinking such things.

We made our way in.

I was about to approach the main desk when he grabbed me.

"I don't think I can do this- I can't...I don't think I can see-" he struggled and stumbled into a chair. I followed and sat beside him taking his hand in mine.

"You have to Haymitch. You'll never forgive yourself if...if you don't see her...if"

"Don't say it, don't you dare..."

"I have to Haymitch. You...loved her...didn't you?"

"Love her. I love her Cinna. I love her very much"

"Then tell her"

A nurse approached us

"Gentlemen are you here to see-"

"Effie. Effie Trinket" I said

she nodded and I stood lifting Haymitch up with me.

The nurse smiled sympathetically

"This will be hard for both of you" she said calmly "The accident was...well...she wasn't wearing a seat belt..."

Effie wouldn't have wanted to crease her beautiful gown. I cursed myself.

"When you see her she'll look different, she'll be..."

"No." Haymitch suddenly interjected. He looked like he was about to fall so I steadied him

"It doesn't matter what she looks like on the outside. I love her. She'll never look different to me"

The nurse nodded and said "If you would like to follow me then gentleman" then she made her way down the hall. We started to follow when he stopped me gently

"If you don't mind Cinna, can I go in first. Alone. I need to do this in my own"

"Of course" I nodded. I would follow in a few more minutes. Nothing would change between now and then so I let him go.


	18. Chapter 18

Haymitch's POV

The curtain was pulled back and I saw her.

Her soft pearl white skin now blue with bruises and there was still a lot of blood covering the right side of her body

I spotted her beautiful couture gown in a bag to my left, what was once ivory and speckled gold was now black and speckled in her own blood. The hospital gown that covered her was turquoise. Like her eyes. Her beautiful eyes. Eyes that were now closed for who knows how long.

A coma.

That's what the nurse had said. She'd been unconscious at the scene and she hadn't been conscious since. She wasn't breathing on her own either, the machines were helping her with that. Effie wouldn't like that, she didn't like being helped, she liked to run the show and do things her way. She wouldn't like the unshapely gown either. I could hear her now, whining about the tailoring. I wish I could hear her.

I sat beside her and took her hand. It was cold but still pearl white, possible the only part of her that still was. I kissed it and held it tight.

The nurse had been right in her warning. If I hadn't been shown this room I wouldn't have found her by myself, she was unrecognisable. Only her petite frame and golden hair gave her away.

Her lips were still the colour of ruby but that was just her own blood too.

The driver had apparently lost control and spun hard, flipping the car over several times, most of the impact had been to Effie's right. A broken collarbone, broken ribs and cracked hip and skull. She had been lucky that she hadn't broken her neck because, well...my visit here would have been a lot shorter. I thanked whoever was above me for keeping her alive but luck wasn't apart of anything right now. If she awoke now the pain would surely finish her off and I couldn't have her in any more pain.

If I had to choose to have her live a lifetime of painless sleep beside me or an easy death I would choose sleep. It would be a selfish choice to keep her at my side but now that I was with her again I couldn't ever imagine letting her go.

So I stayed.

I slept and I ate and I drank and I lived by her beside and I would remain so until I saw those beautiful eyes of hers again.

People visited, lots of people. Most surprisingly was Jacque Winters. He blamed his driver for being so careless but there was a sadness behind his eyes, the driver had been a good companion and employee of his for many years and hadn't been so fortunate in the accident. Jacque cared not for his parties at present, which had surprised me too. He set aside a day a week out of his hectic filming schedules to come on down and check that Effie had nothing but the best of care here at the hospital. I couldn't be ungrateful for that.

Snow had visited, once or twice. The next games where coming up but he had done what he thought as a kindness and allowed me to step down from my duties this year. Like he though I'd have carried on regardless anyway. He just wanted to look supportive. He was an asshole.

Cinna spent most days here. Sketching new designs and telling Effie all the gossip from the Capitol, again with much sadness behind his eyes.

Effie just slept. Like the beauty from the fairy tales. Waiting for a miracle. Waiting for a kiss to wake her up. I'd kissed her every night but still she had not awoken.

Over the months her bruises went from blue to green to pink and finally, slowly, her pearl skin began to peer through, there was no blood now but her lips always seemed to be a striking rouge against her pale skin. I thanked anything and everything for the colour. Colour meant life. Life meant she was still a part of mine and me hers.

Slowly her bones began to heal too, slowly, and she became a vision of herself again. As much as it overjoyed me to see her regaining strength the doctors warned me to still fear the worst. She had been unconscious now for almost 9 months, with no sign of ever waking. I didn't want to think about what they meant by 'time will tell' how much time? How long did they mean to keep her here with me on these machines? I would wait forever but they would not. I would kill any man that decided she must die but I'd lose out in the end. Was it even fair to Effie to keep here this way? Would it be easier, better for her for me to just let go? Let her take her journey peacefully into another life and not keep her here, locked inside herself for my own selfish benefit?

I knew what was right. Even if I couldn't admit it to myself. I knew they would come for her soon but I would fight. For me and for her, until she drew her very last breath.

But Suddenly, like it was her very first...I heard her call for me

"Haymitch..."


	19. Chapter 19

Effie's POV.

I smelt the alcohol and the first name that came to mind was his.

I tried again.

"Haymitch?"

Why couldn't I move? Why was my mouth so dry? What the hell had he done to me?

I felt a rough and sweaty hand on mine and I tried to open my eyes but it was too bright. It hurt too much. Come to think of it everything hurt too much. What the hell was happening?.

My body slowly awoke and my brain began to register and that's when it started.

Pain.

It was a hot and heavy tingle at first and it was irritatingly uncomfortable but then, the heat turned to fire and my whole body began to burn.

Haymitch! Fire! Fire!

I was screaming inside but the sound would not come out.

It burns! Make it stop!

I gripped his hand I knew it was him. Why was he here?, what had he done? Whatever had happened, I felt he must have been to blame! He had always been the cause of my pain, I dug my nails into his flesh, I wanted him to hurt too!

I heard him yelling. Was he hurting? Good! Or was he calling for someone? The pain was messing with my head!

Just put me out Haymitch! Put out the fire or kill me now!

I begged him but the words would not come out!

I tried again, my eyes opened and fixed on a blurry shadow above me. I blinked and felt tears but even those scorched my skin. I made out his face, his mouth, his nose, he squeezed my hand tighter but I wanted him to just let go. Let go and have done with me. I couldn't take it any more.

I felt myself slipping. The burning was now a thousand hot knives ripping at my flesh. With every inch of my body I took one last breath and forced out what could only be described as blood curdling "MAKE IT STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPP!"

My scream deafened myself and I lost whatever fighting energy had left.

I gave up and I sobbed and I let the pain take over me. I prayed it wouldn't be long before I died. I'd rather be dead than feel pain like this ever again.

Suddenly, Like someone from above was finally giving me mercy I felt my body awash with a wave of cold icy water, dousing out the flames and washing away my bloodied flesh. The shadow disappeared and everything started to turn white. It was over. It was done, I'd made It through the worst and I was finally in heaven. Pure, white, blissful, painless heaven. it was over.

Xxxxxxxxx

10 minutes earlier

Haymitch's POV

I turned in disbelief. Was I dreaming? Had nights upon nights of endless sleep sent me mad? I looked at her, for any sign of movement but she was as still as she ever had been.

I took a piece of gauze and doused it in the smelling salts liquid, the nurse had taught me to do this just in case Effie ever came too on my watch. The salts smelled of alcohol, it made my mouth run dry but I ignored it and passed the gauze under her nose then stood back and waited.

And waited

And...

"Haymitch?" It was merely a whisper but I heard it! I saw her lips move gently and I knew!

"Effie! Effie! Can you hear me? Ef?"

I took her hand in mine and held it tight. Her eyes flickered open for just a second before she scrunched them shut again, the light. It must have hurt her. I stood over her to shield the over heads from her eyes.

"Ef? Talk to me please"

I waited and I watched. She'd been under for so long it would take some time. Her brain needed to find a connection with her body again.

I saw her brow furrow suddenly. Her mouth opened asif to scream out my name but nothing came out. I felt her getting warmer, her body twitched here and there but as her face began to twist up I knew something wasn't right.

Pain.

She was in pain.

I felt her nails digging into my hand. She was fighting. She always managed to dig her nails in somewhere when we fought.  
Hold on sweetheart.

"Nurse! Nurse! She needs morphine! hurry! Nurse!"

I held her tighter in a panic

"Hold on Ef, not long now hold on it'll all be over soon I promise."

Her eyes opened again and for the first time in too long I saw those beautiful turquoise pools searching violently for what I only prayed was me.

She blinked weakly and tears fell down her cheeks. I couldn't stand that she was in so much pain I felt my own tears rolling away

"NURSE!"

My call was finally answered. The nurse prepared a needle and came towards us but not before Effie let out a scream so terrifying I felt my heart break into pieces

"MAKE IT STOOOOOOOOOOOOPP!" She cried out through her tears. Our first moment back together shouldn't be like this

"Hurry!" I begged the nurse.

She tested the needle then pushed me away. I watched as it entered Effie's pearl white skin and closed my eyes momentarily as she pumped the cooling liquid into her arm.

I saw her face soften and her eyes began to glaze over submissively. No more pain.

I took her hand in mine again but it was limp, she was back in the clouds for the time being but at least she wasn't struggling.

"We'll keep watch on her from now on Mr Abernathy. She'll need another dose of this every hour but, from the screen, I can see her brain activity has risen by 85% She's back with us Haymitch. It won't be long now til we can rouse her awake steadily. A few days. She's going to be ok" the nurse smiled assuringly and rubbed my shoulders "I'm going to get the doctor, as soon as he gets here go home, get some rest, she's in good hands"

But I wouldn't be going anywhere. I'd sleep in the hall if I had to, if they made me leave her side.

I'd made a promise. A new one. I'd never leave her side again.


	20. Chapter 20

Hey readers! So it might get a little confusing for a minutenow but persevere and read til the end. Ill give you a hint. 1 word. Amnesia.

Effie's POV

Thirsty.

I needed water.

It's the first and only thing I could think of as the white serenity around me fizzled out into an array of colours.

Browns, greens, blues and then I saw a figure. An angel? Come to greet me?

Suddenly the angel was gone and the lights seemed to dim around me making it easier to focus. I saw a window, then a chair, a coat then my angel returned and took my hand.

"Effie?"

That was no angel. That was Haymitch Abernathy.

Unless we were both dead, which I highly doubted, I must be still alive. He must not have let me go like I'd begged him to.

I pulled my hand back and scrunched my eyes, waiting fearfully for round two of the pain that was sure to come back at any moment, only, it didn't.

"Effie?" He called again and I opened my eyes.

Grey. Grey were the colour of his. I must admit, I'd missed colour.

"What happened?" I whispered sadly.

What on earth must I have done to him for him to put me through so much torture. I remembered we argued today or was it yesterday? I can't remember. All I remember is my anger towards him, the way we had yelled and cursed each other...

But why? Think Effie think!

That's it!

Jacob! Our poor little tribute, Jacob!

Haymitch had given him whiskey and let the little boy drown his sorrows before the next games. The silly little thing had vomited in front of the entire group of game makers!

Poor boy! He was only 11! It was so irresponsible of Haymitch!

I remember cursing him terribly as he sat and laughed at the sorry little mite, Id cursed and cursed and he'd given as much as he got, I'd slapped him too, I remember that... but...well...that's all I remember...had he hit me back? I wouldn't put it past him, is that why I was here, like this...where even was this?

"Where am I?" I managed

"You're in the hospital Ef, you had an...an accident" he voice was guilt ridden and remorseful. Yeah, I bet I'd had an accident!

"Jacob?" I croaked "Where is he? Is he feeling better?" I cared not for any of Haymitches apologies, if any were to come my way at least. I just needed to know if the boy was well enough to go into the arena

"Jacob? Who's Jac...?" Haymitch looked at me dumbfounded. Typical, he was probably still inebriated himself. I still smelt the alcohol

"Our tribute you insufferable drunk! The poor boy you gave all of your liquor to!" He angered me so much but I just didn't have the energy to fight with him anymore. I took a deep breath and tried to get out of my bed.

"Whoa! What are you doing!?" His heavy hand was at my left shoulder easing me back down

"Getting up! Getting dressed! Who else is supposed to look after the children before the games start? You?" I laughed but it hurt. It hurt a lot so I lay back down.

"Haymitch why are you looking at me like that!?" He was making me feel uncomfortable! Hadn't he done enough! Why was he still here? He looked like he almost cared.

I watched as he ran his hands through his surprisingly neat hair and looked at me with troubled eyes

"Is that the last thing you remember? Jacob Marx and the whiskey incident?" he asked me calmly

"Yes...I...we were arguing about it and I slapped you and...well yes that's the last thing I remember! What did you do? Hit me back and knock me down a flight of stairs? That's how it feels!" I winced as a felt an unusual bump on my right collar bone.

Great! Broken bones? God damned you Haymitch!

I was about to give him another piece of my mind when something stopped me. The look on his face was almost frightening. He was sad. Very sad. I'd never seen him look so lost, it unnerved me.

"Look Haymitch" The pain was returning, I was in no mood to battle with him. I took a deep breath. "whatever happened, whatever you did, I forgive you. Just tell me the boy is able to fight and let's be done with this today, I'm tired."

I saw a tear roll down his cheek and I froze.

Wow.

He really was sorry, surely it wasn't so bad? The pain wasn't as bad as before, I could barely move but I suppose that was due to the meds in the drip I was hooked up to.

Wait?

A drip?

I looked around...

Machines?

Oh. This was serious.

What the hell had happened to me?

"You don't remember a thing since then...do you?" Haymitch looked set to break, might as well be honest

"No I don't, why?"

And then, like he couldn't take the sight of me anymore, he up and left me alone in the room without another word.


	21. Chapter 21

Haymitch's POV

It was almost dusk before I plucked up enough courage to go back in to see her. I'd not told any of the nurses what she had said yet, I wanted to gather my thoughts and talk to Effie myself first. She'd fallen asleep shortly after I'd left her so it was time to wake her up.

"Effie? Ef?" I tapped her good shoulder gently "wake up sweetheart"

She roused, groggily, but didn't return my smile

"Can we talk?" I asked

She let out a tired sigh "only if your going to tell me the truth about what happened" she looked at me "about what you did?"

There was no anger in her voice but I sensed that he had nothing but dislike for me at the moment

"Ef..." I touched her hand but she pulled away again. It hurt that she couldn't stand to be touched by me anymore but I told myself to give it time.

"I didn't..." Finding the words was difficult. "I didn't do anything to you. I wouldn't...I couldn't...ever...I hope you believe that" she wouldn't look at me so I sat beside her and let out a sigh.

"Jacob he's...he was fine, I shouldn't have done what I did, with the whiskey but the kid was freaking out and he needed something ok so, what happened...happened. He was well enough for the fight, he went into the arena and he did good you know...he lasted til the last day, fought well, real well, but the game makers made a new mutant in the last hour or so and it took out the last 3 out of four of them including him, it came out of nowhere, he wasn't prepared."

"Damnit!" Effie cursed "why can't they ever play fair! I can't believe I missed it! I can't believe I wasn't there rooting for him!"

"You didn't miss it though Ef, thats what...thats what I need to tell you. You where there, with me, watching the whole thing"

"What?" She blinked in frustration and I could tell she was trying to search her mind for any such memory, that or she was curing me under her breath for being a liar

"Effie..." this time I took her hand and I held on to it "that was three years ago now. Three!"

Her eyes widened in disbelief

"What are you talking about it was just yester- wasn't it...no? Three years? Are you drunk? I don't- I don't underst- THREE YEARS!?" She shook her head again and again and again

"Is it true? Have I been unconscious? For all that time? What happened Haymitch!?"

She looked at me now with anger in her eyes

"You've been unconscious yes but...for almost 10 months now not three years..."

I didn't know how to explain it any easier I was even confusing myself. I continued anyway...

"Ten months ago you...you were in a car accident. You were driving back to the apartment from dinner with Jacque Winters when-"

"Ha!" She cried out "Jacque Winters? As in Thee Jacque Winters!? The movie star? Are you completely mad Haymitch?!" She tugged her hand from mine "lies! All lies! Why can't you admit that your just a violent drunk who went a little too far and-"

"Because he hasn't touched a drop since the night you came in here!" Cinnas voice bellowed from behind us

He came towards us and kissed Effie on the head, she could see the tears in his eyes

"Cinna?"

"It's the truth Ef. You had been helping Jacque plan his next party, his driver was taking you home when...when it happened"

She knew Cinna wouldn't lie to her but I could tell she was struggling to believe him and that upset her even more

"Why don't I remember?" She whispered, and again we lost her to her memories as she searched and searched within herself

"Do you remember this?" Cinna asked and gently placed a small piece of fabric in Effie's hand. It was Ivory, Organza and speckled with gold

She was silent for a minute as she inspected the delicate piece

The suddenly,

"Oh my goodness" she cried as she ran the soft silk between her fingers

"I do...I remember this!"


	22. Chapter 22

Effie's POV

I saw myself twirling in front of 3 large floor length mirrors. My hair, my natural hair, falling in soft honey waves across my face.  
The crystals from my corset were twinkling in the dim light and the silly soft ivory layers moved like a dream, a dream amongst golden speckled stars. Cinna was there and Portia, they were smiling. I was smiling. I was laughing, I was happy, I was...suddenly caught in Haymitch's beautiful grey eyes as he stood and smiled too.

I shook the memory from my mind.

"It feels more like a dream than a memory, like a puzzle piece only, the rest of the puzzle is missing." I spoke honestly and my brain ached I told them about my memory but I didn't mention that Haymitch had been in it, I don't know why either.

They looked at one another like I was a sick kitten that they where about to have put down. The nurse entered then and I was glad.

"What's going in here? Oh Miss Trinket! You're awake! I'll fetch the doctor! Gentlemen, you need to leave now" the nurse said then scuttled away.

"We'll be right outside Ef" Haymitch offered. But I didn't care to acknowledge him. I still felt so angry with him, why? again, I didn't know why but when I ignored him It seemed to hurt him and I was just glad to not be the only one hurting.

When they had left the doctors came, I explained what had happened, what I'd said and remembered and what Haymitch and Cinna had confessed. The doctors had confirmed their truth and I felt so guilty for doubting them but it wasn't my fault. The doctors said I had acute amnesia meaning if a piece of fabric could jolt one little memory then maybe I could indeed hope to jolt the rest, over time. I just needed peace, I needed to surround myself with familiar things, my work, the apartment, my friends.

Another week passed

I wanted everything to go back to normal. I loved schedule and order and I hated that my brain was completely disorientated! I didnt miss the games but I missed working

Snow had given Haymitch and I another years leave so that I could regain full strength and so that he could help me get better but...I didn't want Haymitchs help.

My last memory of him had been a harsh one. As far as my brain and body was aware I despised this man, he despised me! So why was he here?, by my side, day in and day out with his sad and soppy eyes and his warm and loving smile?

Was the man destined to confuse me for the rest of my days? The more confused I became the angrier I got. I was always the most angry with him too. Probably because he was ALWAYS by my side, never leaving me alone. I had a long way to go before I could be released from the hospital, back into my familiar surroundings.

I tried to be patient but my patience was running thin. Doctors said I needed familiarity but, Haymitch was no longer a drunk, he no longer looked at me with detest, he never ever cursed now, well not I front of me, and he smiled.

Haymitch smiled. Constantly. At me!

It was disturbingly unfamiliar and it was uncomfortable.

Nice.

But not altogether right.

Xxxxx

It took another 4 months before I was able to leave the hospital and head back to the Capitol. My memory was getting better, I had remembered most of last year according to Cinna. Jacque had visited me on several occasions to, it was quite surreal but over time I remembered most of the week we had spent together, planning his huge wrap party, I even recalled talking about dancing mermaids at the dinner we had had before...well...before the accident.

Slowly and surely little bits of the past year or so was falling back into place, people were slotting back Into the cracks of my life and I was beginning to feel like me old self again.

The only thing that bothered me was Haymitch.

Yes, he was still constantly by my side but he barely spoke to me unless he needed to. I'd tried on numerous occasions to ask him to recall a few memories of our time together over the last few years but all I usually got was a shrug and a grunt and 'same as every year princess, I drank, you moaned, we argued, we got on with it'

But he didn't drink anymore and I wanted to know why.

Cinna had said it was since the accident but that didn't make sense either. Surely if he was so beat up about possibly losing me he would have drank more? Also, why would losing ME affect him so much? From what I recall he used to plead to the heavens for a new, less colorful escort.

I felt us distancing ourselves from each other. I couldn't trust him. I knew he was hiding something from me but every time I asked he'd deny it and not talk for the rest of the day. Something had happened before my accident, something big and he wouldn't tell me what. Maybe it was something awful and he was too worried it might upset me but I'd already assured him that nothing could upset or frustrate me more than a so called 'friend' (as that's what he was claiming to be) was hiding something from me, something that could possibly tie up all the rest of my lose ends an end my everyday struggle between memory and imagination.

But. He remained adamant and silent and I continued to hate him for it. I knew. Deep down I just knew he was hiding something.

Xxxxx


	23. Chapter 23

Haymitch's POV

I cooked and I cleaned and I walked her around like a sick child and I felt whole.

I hadn't been back to 12 since it happened. My life was here now, with her, whether she realised it or liked it or not. She did bring it up a few times, mostly when she was tired and aching and I'd been at her side the whole day. She'd grow tired of my silence and my awkwardness and she'd question me but I'd never give the right answers 'why are you still here? Why don't you just go home? What are you not telling me? What are you hiding?' But what could I say?

Her last strong memory of us was now 3 almost 4 years ago and it was a time when we barely tolerated one another. How could I tell her that we'd spent two amazing nights together, fucking each other senseless! How could I tell her that in the space of one week we had gone from tolerance to pure deep love. We were in love. I was in love with her and she couldn't remember.

It had been a struggle but she'd managed to almost remember everything else from that week, so why not me? Why not us?

Obviously I'd got it wrong.

Maybe the promise she'd asked me to make wasn't just to protect herself that night but it was to protect me, from her. Maybe deep down she always knew she'd never love me. I was to her what all the others had been to me. A good fuck, an easy ride and no strings attached.

If she did ever remember would it turn her sick to her stomach? Would she want to be as far away from me as possible?

I couldn't risk that. It was selfish of me but I couldn't not have her in my life.

And so here I am and here we are.

I keep quiet so that she will tolerate me again. If she made me leave her I would be lost. A lost and broken man.


	24. Chapter 24

Effie's POV

I was sick and tired of baths!

I felt like an old lady the way he treated me. He didn't bathe me, no, I wouldn't allow that but Haymitch wouldn't let me shower in case I slipped on the tiles and damaged my hip further. He'd even gone as far as turning the shower water off in my room.

I noticed he had already gone out for something, probably food, I hadn't been paying attention when he told me, I don't often pay much attention to him nowadays, it helps me deal with the fact that he's constantly around me. I knew he'd be gone for more than ten minutes and I knew for a fact that the shower in his room still worked.

Right! Good! Ten minutes Effie! Plenty of time before he would be back! I took my chance and slipped into his room in my robe.

The steam was so very welcoming and the hot water slid down my body like a summers rain. It felt so good.

Too good.

Too hot.

After a few minutes I started to feel a little light headed and I wobbled slightly. Damn you Haymitch for being so rightly cautious.

I leant against the cold tiles for a moment and closed my eyes as I cooled down, that's when it hit me. A strange sense of familiarity.

Of course it was familiar, it was a shower, I'd had showers before right? But...No, it was something else.

The feel of the cold tiles at my back, the billowing steam fogging my vision.

I kept my eyes shut tight and tried to search my memory for any clues when suddenly I was kissing. I was pushed up against these very tiles kissing under the hot stream. I was moaning and clinging to a large, hot and muscular body, digging my nails into flesh, gripping sandy wet hair!

I had to get out. It was too hot, so hot I felt sick. I opened my eyes and leaped out of the shower. The cool air was soothing and I shook away the sordid thoughts.

I pulled my robe back around me and looked at the shower. The sliding door, the clouds of steam, the shallow pool on the shower floor. I remembered.

"Oh my-" the realisation hit me like a bullet. I'd been in this shower before. THIS shower. HAYMITCHS SHOWER! I'd been in here with...with...Haymitch!. I suddenly felt very dizzy again. I clung to my robe and ran to my room. There was so much to think about and so little time.

Very soon he would be home and I'd want some answers.


	25. Chapter 25

Haymitch's POV

There was steam billowing from underneath my door when I returned. I walked into my room but all was quiet.

My first reaction was panic. Had she slipped and fallen and knocked herself out? but when I got to the shower to turn it off and realised the cubical was empty my second reaction was fear.

She'd been in here. I knew that much.

She'd remembered something.

She was going to hate me.

I shut off the water and touched the cool tiles with my hand. I came across a long singular strand of honey blonde hair and I knew it was time to fess up.

I found her in her room, sitting on the edge of her bed. Her hair was still wet and her soggy robe was making her shiver but she didn't look up as I made myself known, she just continued to stare blankly at her feet and nibble at her bottom lip nervously.

I spoke first.

"Nice shower?" I said. Sarcasm had always been my safety net.

"Well I didn't break a hip..." She answered sharply. I guess sarcasm had always been hers too.

"I remembered something...I think..." She confessed and took a deep and shaky breath

"You think?" I asked. She either did or she didn't because what ever she had remembered could change whatever I was about to confess myself...

"It's hard to tell whats memory and what's imagination these days..." She sighed

"Well...what do you think you imagined?"

"THATS JUST IT HAYMITCH! She cried and looked at me with and anger confusion in her eyes but she soon calmed when she realised I wasn't going to bit back this time. "sorry...it's just...what I saw...what I remembered or imagined is not something I ever thought I'd be imagining you know? it's hard...I can't understand- I just- I can't- I don't-"

"Do you wanna string a sentence together sometime this evening sweetheart?"

"IM TRYING HAYMITCH! ...I'm trying ok?"

She ran a hand through her hair and came toward me. She stopped a little too close for her own comfort but looked me straight in the eye.  
The way she looked took me back to that first time. When she first ever truly got my attention and caught my eye. I remembered how my mouth had run dry as she'd bent over that table, how my gut had tingled as I'd pressed up against her and looked into her unshielded eyes and counted all of her freckles and almost kissed her perfect unpainted lips.

She'd had me from that moment.

I hadn't wanted to accept that until now but she'd had me. Hook line and sinker, the day I saw the real Effie Trinket was the day I saw my old self. A person that could be happy and live for something other than the end of a bottle.

So here she stood, innocent and oblivious and a constant reminder that maybe this whole incident was just fates way of telling me that I didn't deserve her.

"Is there something you want to tell me Haymitch?" She asked softly. I'd have preferred it if she was still angry but I knew she could tell I was struggling with something.

"Yes" I answered. "But I'm afraid.."

"Of what? What I might think? She quizzed

"Or do..." I added.

"Do? Well I'm not going to slap you again Haymith, I'll promise you that" she smiled and I tried to return it but I couldn't. I was breaking. I was about to lose her.

"If you don't hit me then you sure as hell will want to leave me" I confessed

"Try me" she asked, but I couldn't pick out the words so she continued

"Did we...in the shower, have we...did you and I -"

"Yes"

"Ok..." She nodded weakly "did I- I mean was it a mutual- ah...did we both-" she was getting agitated with herself and her cheeks were burning.

"Yes, yes we both...enjoyed ourselves" I admitted honestly. Now I was turning red.

She cleared her throat awkwardly "did you...ah...did...no...oh! oh wait!" It seemed she had remembered something else "oh my... It was me, wasn't it? I came...I got in there with you- OH!" She remembered something else "the dinner party! I was...you were...oh..." She brought a hand up to her mouth and closed her eyes briefly as if re living something. Was that a smile she was hiding?

"Come with me a second?" She asked suddenly and wandered out into the hall. I followed her through to the kitchen where she'd pressed herself up against the table.

I swallowed hard

"Come here please Haymitch." She asked tenderly and extended her hand out to me. I took it no questions asked.  
She pulled me against her and we were right back the where it all started, back to the beginning.

Was this a sign? Was this my second chance to tell her how I truly deeply felt.

"I remember this...don't you?" She asked. Was she giving me a second chance.

Suddenly my mouth got very very dry.


	26. Chapter 26

Thanks for all your lovely and encouraging comments guys xx if you have any fic requests just PM me. Eyes is nearly finished, just a few more chapters to go, then I'll get some of my other fics finished then I'm working on a new fic called "the silent rogue" about a sinister Avox who has his eye on an unfortunate escort...any guesses? ;) any ways stay tuned and keep the reviews coming it spurs me on! You effing ROCK!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Effie's POV

It had been a good 20 or so minutes before I'd heard his key in the lock. I'd had time to sit and think and remember. I already knew all the answers before I'd asked him but I wanted to hear it from him first.

As soon as I'd brought it up. The memory. He changed.

A sadness fell about him and he was again a man I did not recognise.

The Haymitch I knew or remembered was so sure of himself.

Confident, not much of a charmer but charming all the same. Along with that he was rude and crass and ignorant, nothing like what he had been since I 'woke up' he'd been constant and kind and caring.

How was I not supposed to feel like he was hiding something?

When I'd asked him and he'd confessed, slowly and surely little bits of the short time before my incident had crept back. I'd gone into that shower of my own accord. He hadn't forced himself on me. I'd gone in there for one thing and one thing only. Him.

When I thought about 'why' I remembered that we had been having dinner, dinner with guests. I'd remembered that his hand had been at my knee, the look that had been in his eyes and the feelings that had stirred up inside of me. I'd wanted him. I'd needed him.

I pushed deeper and darker into my brain into the memory of that day and remembered something else. A telephone call, Cinna, I couldn't remember what it had been about but I remember I had been distracted. Lured out of concentration by a hot and heavy hand at the back of my thigh and lulled into a daze by a pair of dark grey eyes. His eyes. Haymitch's eyes.

"Come here please Haymitch" I'd asked. Then he'd followed me from my room into the kitchen and dining area. I wanted as much clarity as I could get, to come to terms with what had happened between us.

'Familiarity' the doctors had said 'if you find it cling to it' so this was me, clinging, playing out the memory until I'd found my own answers.

He was against me in seconds and I found myself wedged between him and the table. Familiarity.

I took his hands and placed them at my waist. Familiarity.

My gown felt loose and our closeness felt dangerous, intimate. Familiarity.

"I remember this" I breathed. My nose grazed the stubble on his jaw and I heard his breathing quicken. I closed my eyes and inhaled him, pushing my chest into his, feeling the bulk of his arms with my hands. Familiarity.

I felt aroused. My lips parted to suck in more air, I too was struggling to control my nerve. My breath became heavy and quick and soon matched his and I felt him grip me tighter.

"Did I love you Haymitch?" It was almost a moan. I scaled the barrel of his neck with the tip of my nose and he let out a hungry sigh.

"I think you might have. Once. Before this all-"

"Did you love me?" I asked impatiently. Flash backs from the shower were whipping through my mind. I remembered kissing him, devouring him as he took control of my body and pushed me up against the cool tiles.

"I couldn't admit it at first but I loved you, yes." His hands slid up from my waist and cradled the sides of my head. He forced my mouth up towards his, the skin of our lips just breaths apart.

"I think I'd loved you for a long time Effie. I wasn't brave enough to admit it until...until I-" his fingers raked into my hair and he pushed himself harder into me. I gripped the lapels of his shirt with my fists and bit down hard on my bottom lip. Anything to stop me from kissing him. I wanted to hear it first. "Until I thought I might lose you" he finished and an impatient and vocal sigh escaped me "Haymitch..."

"I love you Effie" he whispered as he pushed me back slightly to catch my eyes. His were stern and serious, mine were lost and bewildered.

There was a feeling inside of me for this man but I didn't know if it was hate or love or just plain lust. He was a fool for not telling me sooner. All I had done was build a wall around myself to protect myself from him. He had been hiding something important from me and I'd lost all trust for him, distanced myself because for all I knew, what he had been hiding could have been the end of us.

But, it hadn't been the end. It had been the beginning. The start of us, the start of something stupid and wonderful and crazy.

It hurt me that he hadn't wanted me to remember that. Like HE had decided that I would have been ashamed about it, about him. That I couldn't and shouldn't be in love with him at all. He didn't know me. Not really. Not anymore.

I let my lips fall to his jaw and then I pushed him away.

"I need a little time" I choked. I missed his warmth already and it confused me. I wanted him so bad but up until less than and hour ago I'd detested his presence.

I thought back to the memory of me twirling in my ivory dress, of Haymitch standing in my door way, gazing at me intently, calling me beautiful. I got butterflies and my cheeks suddenly felt warm, exactly how I must have felt when it had happened. Familiarity.

I remembered looking into his eyes and not wanting to leave. Quite like this moment now. Familiarity.

I remembered thinking of those eyes of his, grey and sparking as I'd spent the evening chatting with Jacque Winters about dancing mermaids. I'd always wondered how on earth I could forget the rest of such and evening with the acclaimed movie star but it had been him. Haymitch. He'd been on my mind, in every thought, every tick of my watch had wanted to bring me closer to him.

But still. So many gaps. The accident, the time before the dinner, so many holes that I felt I could fill if I could just had the strength

"I need to sleep..." I said in a sorry tone. I felt him deflate at my unwillingness to take tonight any further. I just felt so close to unraveling all I my unanswered questions and if I stopped and kissed him now I feared I would never figure it out.

He gave me a respectful nod and backed away, dropping his eyes to his feet.

"This isn't over Haymitch" I reassured "I just need a little time." Then I left him to his own thoughts whilst I went to undig mine


	27. Chapter 27

Haymitchs POV

I'd been past her door 3 times already. Her light was still on, she wasn't sleeping.

Maybe she was packing. I don't know. Memories would have come flooding back to her no doubt after today, I'm sure.

I hadn't told her about what had happened between us before she had left for her dinner date. I'm sure she'd remember that too at some point. That was the moment that we had made love, not just had sex.

I went over to the couch and sat down. The temptation to drink was agonising. But I'd come this far and I'd done it for all the right reasons so there was no going back now.

I sat and I waited and of course my thoughts were filled with only her. I wanted to tell her that I'd waited up for her that night. I'd waited up because I couldn't wait to see her again, to have her in my arms, to feel her lips on mine. Id waited to take her to my bed, to spend the entire night wrapped up in her arms, I'd waited to fall asleep with her wrapped up in mine. Then I'd waited 10 months more for her to come back to me, to remember what it felt like to have me hold her, protect her. Then I'd waited the weeks it took for her to regain her strength, to walk unaided and to sass me until her voice ached. I'd waited and waited and waited and I'd wait a life time more for this woman to trust me again, to love me. Only, I knew I'd never deserve that. I hadn't deserved her back then and I didn't deserve her right now. But at least I'd learnt my lesson. I'd never take another thing like happiness for granted again. For if there is not happiness then there is loneliness. My loneliness was at the bottom of a bottle and I couldn't go back to that.

"You're crying..." I heard her soft voice call out. I looked to my right and she hovered beside me. "Do I make you sad?" She asked

"No princess. You make me happy" I answered quietly. I patted the empty space beside me and she sat.

"Then why are you upset?" She wiped beneath my eye with her thumb. A gesture so tender I wanted to hold her right then. I let my lips kiss the hollow of her hand as she kept it by my cheek

"I'm angry with myself..." I said

"Why?"

"For keeping things from you. For treating you like a child these past weeks and for...for not telling you ten months ago that ...I loved you. Maybe it would have stopped you from leaving that night, maybe I could have saved you from-"

I was cut off by her lips on mine. She placed a gentle kiss there and lingered as she looked into my eyes. I hadn't expected that but I welcomed it. I forced myself to stay calm though and not read much into it. Not yet.

"I should have told you Effie"

"I already knew Haymitch" she whispered and her nose nuzzled against mine

"Then why did you leave?" I asked sadly

"Because you had to figure it out on your own. I wanted you to admit it to yourself first. I wanted you to miss me and to think of me and wait for me to come home"

"I've waited ever since" I choked and my hands snaked about her waist. I'd not instigated it but like it was routine she shifted her weight and sat astride me. Cupping my face in her hands and pressing her chest against mine.

My hands stroked at her lower back and our breaths deepened. It was like déjà vu all over again only this time I wouldn't be letting her leave.

"I remember this." She sighed as her lips grazed mine. "I remember everything" she whispered as her fingers wove patterns in my hair. I felt her thighs tighten around my middle and her eyes became heavy with lust or love, I wasn't sure but I accepted it. She was aroused by me. I could feel her heat as my erection grew. She was coming back to me.

"I remember being in the car Haymitch" she struggled with the words, not wanting to think of the accident but wanting to remember it so bad. I looked into her teary eyes and kissed her jaw gently.

"I remember thinking about you. I remember that I couldn't wait to see you" she placed feathery kisses at my hair line "I remember the feeling of wanting you so much. By my side, holding me, kissing me" I kissed the barrel of her neck, finding the soft skin just below her ear. She left out an eager moan and gripped me tighter. That was the spot. "Kiss me Haymitch. I want to remember that"

She didn't need to ask me twice. My lips found hers and I pressed against them hard and hungry.


	28. Chapter 28 The final Chapter x

Dry and dressed for bed, before I'd found myself in his arms again, before I'd enjoyed every single kiss, I'd sat awake at my vanity desk and come to realise how much I actually loved this man.

Now that things where falling into place, the warm feeling I'd always had inside of myself, in his presence, but never took notice of, was now a burning, yearning fire.

Over the past few months of my recovery I'd tried to push him away, ignored the feeling inside of me and told myself over and over again that this man was incapable of loving me despite how hard he had tried to prove otherwise.

He'd been at my beck and call since I left the hospital, and some time before, even though I'd never asked him to. He had carried me and comforted me, cooked and cleaned and been constant company for me, even though I'd never gave him any hope of thanks.

Then, tonight, when I had held him up against me and looked into his eyes and saw how honest and genuine his feeling were, it all became so clear. I couldn't keep denying myself of his affections. Even though it was hard to believe, that this once drunken, foolish mentor, who used to drive me absolutely crazy with hate, could now be head over heels in absolute love with me. It was hard to take in.

And then I saw him. Sat there, without his old companion, drink. Sat there deep in thought, probably, hopefully thoughts of me and with tears in his eyes. Actual tears. For me. It broke my heart.

Now sat here, astride him, like so many months ago he was mending it with every stroke of his tongue against mine and I was mending his.

I pulled away, breathless and painfully aroused "I remember something else..." I said, but his lips couldn't be parted from mine for long so I smiled and spoke into his mouth between his eager kisses "You- didn't- finish" He whipped me over onto me back and rested on top of me.

"Lets make a new memory Haymitch" I breathed as he tugged away his jacket.

Lost in his kisses I suddenly felt weightless. He had lifted me up into his arms and was carrying me towards my bedroom.

"No" I protested "Your room. I want to be in your bed" I wanted to be devoured by him in every possible way, in sight, in smell, in touch. I wanted to be wrapped up in HIS sheets, on HIS territory. For so long it had been about me me me. Tonight was him. All of him.

He pushed me down onto his bed and we were naked within seconds. Wrapped in arms and sheets and being kissed all over like it was th first time. My first time. I felt nervous. He noticed.

He kissed me deeply as he entered me. I hadn't forgotten the feeling of that either. Long, powerful strokes at first that matched the way his mouth moved with mine. I moaned at every thrust as it knocked the air out of me. If it had been good before it was incredible now. I tingled with pleasure at every touch, every movement, every breath.

So this is how it felt to make love to some one. Not just fucking. He was loving me, I was loving him. I was screaming out his name before I knew It and riding out the most intense orgasm.

He ventured south, his hands circling my hips in rhythm with his tongue circling my clit. I bucked against him coming again and again and again, gripping at his hair, tearing at his sheets

"HAYMITCH!"

He kissed his way back up my body and entered me again, this time his pace was quick and hard, like he'd only been warming me up. I held onto his shoulders as he thrust into me over and over. Our sweating bodies sliding all over each others as he grunted furiously and then finally, together, amidst our long and lengthy moans of pleasure we came in unison and fell into a messy heap

We lay there. caressing each other into normality. I ran my fingers through his messy hair and he stroked the tender skin at my neck with his hand. We looked into each others eyes and I caught him grinning. I couldn't help but mirror him.

"Promise me something Ef?" He asked and my mind flew back to our time in the shower, when I'd asked the very same question 'Promise me'

"Promise me that you'll never want to be with out me?" He closed his eyes as if he was making a wish

"Promise me you'll never try to make me leave" I answered. Then we looked, once more, deep into each others eyes and no more words were needed.

Just a simple kiss to seal the deal and a blissful sleep in the arms of the man that I loved, had loved and would love until the end of my days. Until our eyes would close forever.

The End.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Oh my gawd! Its over! Thank you to all my readers! All my reviews/ reviewers and silent followers! I Hope I gave you the ending that you wanted. I absolutely loved every minute of writing this story! But your comments definitely spurred me on. Cant wait to start the next fic and finish off some of my neglected ones! lol!

Like I said if you have any prompts or fic requests just fill up my inbox.

Thanks again for reading and congratulations! You just caught Hayffever xx


End file.
